SPRING BREAK!
by Shaymeon Ivashkov
Summary: Rose Eddie And Chrisitian are in a band. They are asked to perform in front of the entire school with an few important guests such as the queen It's the day before spring break starts and lots of drama is sure to occur! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! give it go!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I was listening to my iPod because I was bored and had nothing to do so I decided to do a **

***Song fict***

**Summary: Rose, Eddie Christian and two other novices at are in a band and are really good… Its right before spring break at they've been asked to perform for the entire school and a lot of other people… I don't really know where it fits in at but it's after frostbite with a few scenes from shadow kiss but I'm going to change it along the way…**

**I've been working on my other two stories only time will tell and another rose and dimirti story: the final battle but the chapters I've been working on got erased because I forgot to save them so I have to write them again… this is just an idea that I had listening to my playlist..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *sighs*man… I wish I owned VA**

**Rose: well you don't so on with the story so I can shine with my spectacular voice**

**Me: conceded much?**

**Rose: excuse me?**

**Dimitri: what's going on here?**

**Rose: Shaymeon was saying I was conceded**

**Dimitri…**

**Rose: your suppose to stick up for me!**

**Dimitri… ha-ha well um look there's lissa you should go talk to her**

**Rose: NO! Do u think I'm conceded?**

**Lissa: hi… hi… well I guess my presence is not needed...bye!**

**Dimitri: yes...and I love Tasha**

**Rose: WHAT!!**

**Me: well it seems Tasha has compelled Dimitri again I better go straighten this out**

***signs I do not own vampire Academy or any songs I'm going to be using***

**It was around 2:30 on a Friday and I was bored sitting in Stan's class with Eddie and me playing tick tack toe with Stan rambling about how to kill a striogie with nothing but a dagger.. How boring**

"**Man, rose I'm so bored" **

"**Me to Ed Stan taught this lesion about what 2 times". I started thinking what I'm going to be doing for spring break in 2 days when suddenly heard my name being called**

"** how would you kill a stiogie if you didn't have a stake?" suddenly Stan was all up in my face and spitting while talking. I decided to answer with a smart sarcastic answer that everybody know and loves**

"**Well stanny I'm guessing if you were there all you would have to do is talk and that would instantly kill them… or you could just spit on them"**

"**I will not be disrespected in my own class" by know his face was really red… I decided to kick it up a notch**

"**Well alto we could take this outside right know… it really doesn't matter to me"**

"**That's it Hathaway! KIROVA'S OFFICE NOW!"**

"**Awe Stan you know you love my presence"… By know the whole class was laughing or trying not to laugh… I heard a few "goes Hathaway" and "you're a badass" wow I really do live in my own world sometimes**

**Stan was going to say something else but suddenly the bell rang… as I was silently thanking god for the bell I suddenly felt Eddie pulling my hand to go**

"**Bye alto!.. Well finish this um in about 3 weeks after break!"… I was suddenly filled with excitement and joy as I realized me and lissa along with Dimitri and everyone else I love was going to spend spring break at lissa parent's summer lake house**

"**Come on rose we have to go change!"**

"**Change what for were not leaving until tomorrow morning"**

"**O my god I cannot believe that you forgot we have to play for the entire school and about 50 other people in about 30 minutes!"**

"**O shit I totally forgot… kirova had asked us to perform before spring break because she heard the buzz and gossip going on when the novices and Mori heard us singing 2 weeks ago**

"**Ok where to?"**

"**Lissa she has everything laid out" I couldn't help but have a little hesitation with lissa in charge. Last time she was in charge of our wardrobe she literally spent thousands of dollars on our outfits and then freaked out when Eddie slid on the stage and ripped in jean on the knees**

**-------------------AT LISSA DORM-----------------**

"**Come on rose hurry up and put these on or your going to be late you have 10 minutes to get on stage"**

"**Ok lissa chill.. Whose singing and who's watching in the audience" I remember the first time we performed for a bunch of people… it was at some party that jeese and Ralf had thrown**

"**Me Eddie Christian Mellissa and tony looked smoking hot if I do say so myself (I don't know if these are real names of some novices but if not let's just pretend)"**

**_____________ AT THE SHOW PLACEY THINGS (JUST PRETEND THEY HAVE ONE OF THOSE AT THE SCHOOL)**

**I was standing backstage waiting for kirova to announce us to come on when Christian stared panicking**

"**Chris, come down this isn't our first time"**

"**I know rose but EVERYBODY IS HERE and when I say everybody I mean everybody from the guardian council and queen to your mom and dad"**

"**Holy shit what the hell are they doing here" before anyone was could speak we were announced and walked on the stage**

**There was yelling and lights and everyone I look into the audience and sure enough there was the guardian council, the queen and my mom and dad smiling at us**

**Since everyone was still registering that we were playing for some important people I decided to take the stage**

"**WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!!!" I heard a lot of yelling and yeah's coming from the audience… finally everyone was over the stage fright and started talking**

**Us together: "WHAT'S UP PEOPLE YOU READY TO ROCK!" A BOUNCH of yelling and let's do this was heard from the audience… Everybody looked excited especially Dimitri and my mom… Wow this is going to be a great show**

"**HEY GUYS LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED AND DANCE DANCE DANCE!!"**

**We broke out to out instrument and started singing dance dance by fall out boy (starting now thorught out the story ill put the singer or each song at the bottom… and let's just pretend they wrote these songs)**

**I was singing and playing the guitar, Christian was on the drums… Melissa on the piano… tony on the base guitar and Eddie singing along with me and also playing a different type of guitars**

Eddie:

Eddie:

She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out  
"A joke of a romantic" or stuck to my tongue  
Weighed down with words too over-dramatic  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

_[Whispered:]_ We're going into D-Minor  
**Rose:**  
Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up its last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I...

I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by

**Rose: also dancing and singing,** **by now everybody was cheering and yelling everybody was looking shocked except for the people that heard us play  
**Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Why don't you show me the little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me

**Both:**

Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead

Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)  
Dance this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me

Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance  
Dance, Dance

**By know we were all pumped and the audience was really pumped and excited!**

**I looked over to Eddie how was speaking in the mike**

"**I hoped you all loved our performance" Eddie paused for their answer and then gave me the mic**

"**Alright guys what's up did you like our singing!" "YEAH WAS HEARD FROM EVERYBODY"**

"**ALRIGHT WELL LETS KEEP ON ROCKING OUT!" I decided to introduce our next song in a statement or what not**

"**Hey Eddie I said out loud" **

"**Yeah rose"**

"**Did you know I think "life is a highway"**

"**Yeah rose and with that we started singing "life is a highway"**

**Eddie:**

Whooo umm yeah...  
Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore  
Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today

**Me, Eddie, and Tony  
**_[Chorus:]_  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_[Chorus] _**All of us:****  
**  
Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

_[Chorus]_**Me and Eddie:**

There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye

Ooooo...Yeah!

**YAYYYY MY GUTIAR SOLO**

**The adults was literally speechless… ha-ha I guess they didn't know I was actually good at something rather than fighting and mouthing off… serves them right!  
Tony:  
**There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

_[Chorus: (x3)] _**everybody:**  
Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

**By the time we finished everybody was jumping up and down and was dancing to our songs.. To my astonishment even the queen was dancing.. Out in the front row was lissa and mia and some other friends of mine were jamming… Me and Eddie looked at each other and new exactly what song we were going to sing next**

**I started talking into my microphone thinking in my ear**

"**Alright guys this next song I wrote it for me and Eddie because we are so awesome" the audience was laughing at my confidences **

"**And when we die we want everybody to know just how we see life and what not"**

**I started singing my 1 of favorite song I wrote with Eddie**

**Me:**

Stay up all night and sleep all day,  
We were smart kids with too much to say,  
and so, so sure that they were missing out.  
They're the ones who are missing out  
We were elemental, talked down to bare essentials.  
Who knew we'd get so far?  
Me and Eddie:  
Cause our days were numbered by nights on too many rooftops.  
They said we'd burn so bright.  
We burn this city and go.

Play it again, (our games of love and lust.)  
There's no such thing (no there's never too much).  
And we were so, so sure, no we never had a doubt.  
We're counting down the days to getting out and  
We were elemental, talked down to bare essentials.  
Who knew we'd get so far?  
**Eddie: **  
Cause our days were numbered by nights on too many rooftops.  
They said we're wasting our lives,  
Oh at least we know, that if we die - we lived with passion.  
They said we'd burn so bright.  
We burn this city and go.  
**Everybody: **  
Pack our bags and get away - they're catching on to us.  
So pack our bags and get away - they're catching on to us.  
Pack our bags and get away - they're catching on to us.  
Pack our bags and get away - they're catching on to us.

Cause our days were numbered by nights on too many rooftops.  
They said we're wasting our lives,  
Oh at least we know, that if we die - we lived with passion.  
They said we'd burn so bright.  
We burn this city, and go.

**We said we going to take a 15 minute break and get something to drink and set up for our next song**

"**Whoa guys we rock"**

"**Hell yeah you can say that again" and with that we all high-fived each other**

**I was sitting in a room back stage with my band when my mom dad and Adrian knocked…**

"**Come in I said"**

" **O MY GOD ROSE YOU HAVE AN AMAZING VOICE HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ANYONE'"**

**I was bomerd with questions from all of them**

" **CHILL OUT ONE AT A TIME!"**

" **I was getting ready too answer their questions when it was time for us to go on"**

" **alright ill answer you questions later go back to your seats and ill sing a song I decidated to you all"**

**And with that I walked on stage to get ready for out next 12 songs**

**Yay I did it finished my first chapter.. do you like it hate what tell me what you think**

**Ok some I'm going to ask a question… if you have read my other story only time will I was thinking about adding it to this story and everything from there I think it will turn out good while they are performing victor turns up and yeah I'm still working it out but I need your opinions to continue writhing either one… for those who haven't read my story here's the summary:** **Takes place after frostbite shadow kiss and blood promise are discarded. Once again problems arise within and striogie attacks are increasing. When the gang gets kidnapped buy striogie will Rose make a decision she thinks is the best or will it be for the worse? Will rose and Dimitri finally is together or not. And why is Adrian working for victor? Only time will tell.. **

**Ok so please tell me what I should do or what you think…**

**I need opinions and reviews**

**Review**

**Opinonize- ha-ha I made this word up**

**And Review!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	2. Chapter 2 haha suprised?

**I know I know I suck for not updating in FOREVER! But I've just been busy with graduation and the closer of the school year. By the way I'm only 14 so I having a promotion thingy and I'm in charge of it and yeah ok well enough of my excuses on with the story for those of you who read it!**

**Chapter 2: ha-ha can you say shocked?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: YAY! I officially own vampire academy **

**Stephanie Meyer: no you don't they belong to me**

**Me: what the heck I'm not even writing about TWILIGHT AND YOUR STUPID SPARKLING VAMPS!**

**Stephanie: THEIR NOT STUPID and at least they have awesome powers!**

**Adrian: I'm awesomer than Edward stinking Cullen**

**Me: what the hell is everybody doing in my story**

**Everybody: THAN SAY YOU DON'T OWN US! **

**Rose: yeah especially me! Because Dimitri owns me * kisses Dimitri in the check**

**Me: yeah, yeah I don't own you all happy?**

Rose Pov

"Alright people let's do this" I decided to let Chris and Eddie sing the next song

"Ed, Chris what song you gonna sing?"

"Relapse" OMG I LOVED THAT SOMG I GET TO PLAY THE DRUMS!

"Alright we singing relapse switch instruments" I gave my guitar to only Chris gave me the drum sticks and Eddie and Christian took lead singing

And with that I started the drum beat and Eddie started to singing

**Eddie:**

I know it's time I need to move on  
Everyone is sayin' I need to control  
The way I'm acting  
The things that I'm doin' ain't good for me

'Cause I know this time I'm really trippin'  
I know that it's deeper than what I'm feelin'  
And I realize she's bad for my health  
But it's too good just to walk away

She's got me in a daze she's got me in a trance  
She's got me so thrown tonight no I need to recover  
**Christian:**  
I keep falling back in love  
And I know that this girl  
She's not the one for me  
And I know I'm only makin' it worse  
When I let her go then I come on back every time I leave  
Every time I leave every time I leave I keep comin' back  
Every time I leave every time I leave every time I leave  
I keep comin' back every time I leave

When I feel like she's out of that system of hers  
Something pulls me in then I return to let her use me  
I care not how she do me as long as she's around  
**Both:**  
In my mind I see that I'm slippin'  
But I still can't seem to see the difference  
My heart is sayin' yes to go  
Body's sayin' no to it  
I need to get a grip on this

She's got me in a daze she's got me in a trance  
She's got me so thrown tonight no I need to recover

I keep falling back in love  
And I know that this girl  
She's not the one for me  
And I know I'm only makin' it worse  
When I let her go then I come on back every time I leave  
Every time I leave every time I leave I keep comin' back  
Every time I leave every time I leave every time I leave  
I keep comin' back every time I leave  
I keep falling back in love  
And I know that this girl  
She's not the one for me  
And I know I'm only makin' it worse  
When I let her go then I come on back every time I leave  
Every time I leave every time I leave I keep comin' back  
Every time I leave every time I leave every time I leave  
I keep comin' back every time I leave  
Every time I leave every time I leave I keep comin' back  
Every time I leave every time I leave every time I leave  
I keep comin' back every time I leave

After we finished everybody was yelling and scream Eddie Christian woo-hooo!!

I think we just wooed everybody! Ooo know the perfect song to perform that I wrote

"Hey Eddie you know what song I just have to do next"

"Yeah rose, alright guys let's do runnin"

And with that I took the mic and started singing (I changed the lyrics to fit rose)

**Me:**

**I was hoping back and forth and dancing (I really don't know how to describe them dancing so just imagine)**

Runnin' away runnin' away  
Hey hey hey runnin' away

I had the perfect boy we'd spend together hours everyday  
You'd say that I had it made and I was all for the commitment  
But then she started wantin' more from me  
And my mind began to change suddenly I didn't feel the same  
I didn't know what I was doing  
**while singing this part I looked at dimtri**  
I was dodging commitment start but don't finish  
My aim was always the same girl I know I been trippin'  
I'm confessin' I'm confessin' so baby just hear me out  
I'm confessin' I'm confessin' so baby just see me off  
I wanna show my heart but I don't know where to start

So I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heartbreak  
So scared of makin' mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on runnin' away  
Hey hey hey  
**At this part I looked directly at lissa and smiled**  
I caught a second wind of happiness when I met this girl  
And then we became the best of friends we went  
From half full to half empty I took a detour tryin' to find myself  
But I'm on this road again want out of this box I'm in  
I made it harder to be with me

I was dodging commitment start but don't finish  
My aim was always the same girl I know I been trippin'  
I'm confessin' I'm confessin' so baby just hear me out  
I'm confessin' I'm confessin' so baby just see me off  
I wanna show my heart but I don't know where to start

So I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heartbreak  
So scared of makin' mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on runnin' away  
Hey hey hey  
**at this part I thought about dimtri and lissa and smiled at both of them**  
I'm 'bout to break down baby I'm done  
No I can't keep up runnin' this marathon  
No need to rest when I already won  
And if I got you by my side girl I already won

It's like lookin' for a treasure when it's already mine  
It don't make sense don't make sense  
No matter how hard I try to define  
I'm comin' face to face with myself  
I know I don't need don't need no one else  
So can somebody tell me where I'm goin'  
So can somebody tell me where I'm goin'

I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heartbreak  
So scared of makin' mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on runnin' away  
I keep runnin'  
With real love in my face  
Why am I breakin' away  
I keep runnin'  
So scared of the heartbreak  
So scared of makin' mistakes  
I keep runnin'  
When all I really need is you  
All I really need is you  
But I keep on runnin' away  
Hey hey hey

Runnin' away runnin' away hey hey hey  
Runnin' away runnin' away hey hey hey

At with that the crowd went wild everybody was jumping up and down yelling "GO ROSE!" I must admit lissa was the loudest of them all I think she knew who I was thinking about writing that song

"Man, rose do you know how to wow them or what" Eddie said

"Yeah that was awesome" said Mellissa and tony

" guys I know the perfect song to perform next and I think were gonna go need to change into something more fit of that nature" OMG I know exactly what song their talking about and I think we need to get some people out of the audience too..

" hey Eddie lets save that song for a minute I want to perform some songs for our little fans under the age of 14" I decided I was gonna have a dance contest and I can see what kids could dance and they get to come on stage

"Alright guys were going to do something and I want to ask some questions"

"How many of you all can dance, because I need 10 contestants under the age of 14 that can dance" after I said that I see little kids jumping up and down saying pick me! Pick me!

"Alright since their so many of you all first I need 10 kids ages 3-9" I grabbed Lissa from backstage and we went to pick 10 little dancers

**Soo who will Rose pick for her little friends?**

**What dance is the gang going to perform that they need to change clothes?**

**Alright so what did you guys think like it, love it, hate it? Tell me!**

**And what names do you suggest for kids the next chapter?**

**Any songs you wanna hear in this story? Just suggest them and chances are they'll be in here**

**Songs: Replase- Jesse McCartney * you should listen to these songs I love e'm***

**Runnin- Jesse McCartney**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**I NEED TO KNOW HOW IM DOING IT AND THEY MAKE ME FEEL GOOD TO KNOW PEOPLE READ MY STORIES!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	3. Chapter 3 little kids

Chapter 3- Little Kids

**Yay! Thank you to those of you who read my stories and review its makes me feel good sooo on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ha-ha rose YOU lose know hand over the papers!**

**Rose: hell no I am not handing them over because your do not own my or anybody I know!**

**Me: yeah-huh because I beat your fair and square!**

**Rose: I'll hurt you if you try to take them**

**Me: but, but that's not fair I beat you in tick tack toe!**

**Rose: I didn't know you're supposed to put them in a row!**

**Me: w-o-w * snatches the papers and runs running into Stephanie Meyer AGAIN***

**Stephanie: well looky, looky what do we have here... how's my little convict?**

**Me: when did you become a cop?**

**Stephanie: yesterday, know say the magic words and place your hands where I can see them**

**Me: fine,* mumbles crazy stupid vamp author* and puts hands in air saying:**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACAMEDY OR ANY SONGS I WILL BE USING AND STEPHNIE * MUMBLES SOMETHING UNCORIENT MEYER IS THE BEST AUTHOR EVER! **

**Stephanie: thank you!**

**Rose Pov**

After I grabbed lissa we went walking in the aisles of hundreds maybe thousands of people and begin picking our little friends

"Hey lissa, I pick 5 kids and you pick 5 kids so we have a total of 5 girls, 5 boys all together"

"Alright rose meet your back on the stage" and with that lissa walked on the balcony thingy and started looking for dancers

" Alright soooo who wants to get up here and dance with me" kids jumped up louder and higher saying pick me!!, me me!!, or their names

My first pick was a cute little dhampir girl who looked about 6 or 7 with long curly light brown hair and big brown doe like chocolate eyes named Katelyn

"Hello, cutie you wanna dance with me" I asked

"Ooooo yes yes rose I love you your sooo cool!!! And I soo love your song "hoe down throw down" wow she just kept talking and talking so I held her hand and went to go find 4 more kids

Lissa had found her 5 and was waiting on the stage talking to her kids hmmm… I just need one more special little boy and I'll be done

I was walking pass the first isle where I saw a boy about 6 years old with brown curly hair and a miniature Dimitri… ahhh this must be his nephew he was telling me about

I looked at the little boy who was calling my name and raising his hand… awe he is just too cute so I decided he was it

"Hey buddy you wanna come on stage" I asked and he started smiling and looked up and me and said yes… And blushed... Awe how adorable he had on a red shirt with black short and black and red high tops with the lightest brown eyes ever

"Alright some on" I looked at Dimitri who was 2 seats down and smiled he smiled a full smile back and winked. Paul jumped down his seat beside Sonya and Victoria dimirti other sisters and walked over

"Hey buddy come on get on my back" he jumped up eagerly and excited and clung on my back while I walked to the stage

We had all the kids lined up so they could state their name and age Paul went first and so on

My name is Paul and I'm 8

My name is Damon and I'm 8

My name is Kevin and I'm 9

My name is Michael and I'm 6

My name is Zach and I'm 5 ½ ha-ha I remember adding on the half's and inches

Hi everybody my name is Jessica and I'm 9

My names Marie and I'm 8

Leah and I'm 7

Katelyn and I'm 6

And finally but not least is Gabriella and I am 9 years old wow she looked exactly like Adrian I never knew he had and younger sister or niece or whatever

" Alright guys so how do you wanna do this boys vs. girl or partners or solo?" I asked and regretted it when they all started saying different things

" alright alright how about we do everybody on teams and boys vs. girls" they all looked at each other and started dancing and yelling yes except Paul who was just blushing and looking at me

Awe I think little Paul has a crush on me "alright guys come back here I gotta tell you something it's a secret" at this they all rushed over to where I was by the drums

"Ok so I'm going to take you all backstage and me and Eddie will help you all come up with some moves" I told them

Eddie came over and took the boys while I took the girls with me

**15 minutes later **

Me and the girls were standing in the middle with Eddie and the boys flipping a coin to see who goes first. We picked tails and the boys picked heads

The coin flips and YES! We go first "alright boys step aside and let the girls show you what we got" I said to Eddie while the little girls said yeaaa!

"Alright rose you go head you know what they say, save the best for last" and with that Eddie and the boys walked over to the side of the stage and sat down

I told the girls to get into places and wait until the music started I stood off to the side and waited for the music to start. I looked into the audience and parent sand adults were smiling and cheering with cameras or phones or recorders in their hands

The song ice-cream freeze came on and the girls started the dance with their little pink and white cow girl hats on and little pink cowgirl vests while Gabriella and Katelyn took the mic:

**Alright, here we go  
Follow me now  
Come on  
Hit it  
Everybody do your dance  
Ain't nothing better than an all night jam (Oh! ha)  
Are you ready for a little something new tonight (Oh yeah!)  
I got a brand new step I think you are gonna like  
Come on boys  
Gotta do like I do  
Just follow my lead  
Everybody let's chill  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night  
Do the ice cream freeze**

**Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night  
Do the ice cream freeze  
Strike your pose  
Then do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night  
Shake it shake it shake it shake it Shake it down low  
Then do the ice cream freeze  
All kind of stepping make you feel good (make you feel real good)  
Triple step, butterfly, sugar foot (sugar sugar foot)  
But, I'm coming with a new thing.**

**Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night  
Do the ice cream freeze (hooo)  
Strike your pose  
Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it down low  
Do the snow cone slide left to right  
Put your hands in the air  
We could party all night  
(Do the ice cream freeze) Do the ice cream freeze  
(Do the ice cream freeze) Then you do the milkshake  
Shake it shake it shake it shake it shake it  
(Do the snow cone slide) Do the snow cone slide  
Put your hands in the air  
Go Crazy  
Everybody let's chill**

**And with that the girl striked a pose and tipped their hats like I showed them**

Everybody was cheering and yelling and everything while the girls were smirking smiling laughing and blushing like crazy

I walked over to the mic and said: "let's hear it one more time for my rocking cowgirls" and the crowd went wild again

"I took the girls over to where Eddie was and told them it was the boys turn"

"Rose, girls that was good but us boys will be better" Eddie said with a smirk and his boys arms crossed smiling at us

"Not- huh we were way better than you boys with your stupid dumbness" said the girls while high-fiving each other

"Whatever girls were awesome than you" said the boys pounding fists with each other and walking off

Eddie stood off to the side and waited for the music to start while the boys got into position

The song big time rush came on and the boys started dancing while Paul grabbed the mike and started singing:

**Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.**

Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you go big time.

Whatcha know,  
Whatcha feel.  
Never quit,  
And make it real.  
When you roll big time.  
**Everyone:**

******Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Better take your shot now.  
[Ohhhhh.]**

Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Step it up,  
Get in gear.  
Go for broke,  
Make it clear.  
Gotta go big time.

Make it work,  
Get it right.  
Change the world over night.  
Gotta dream big time.

[Ohhhhh.]  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Give it all you got now.  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Isn't it a rush?  
Hey! [Ohhhh] Hey! [Ohhhhh]  
Finish what you start now.

Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Look around,  
Every light is shining now,  
It's brighter somehow.  
Look around,  
Nothings really as it seems,  
Nothing but dreams.  
You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound,  
Like we own this town.

We can fly,  
Now our feet iare off the ground,  
We'll never look down.  
Welcome to the big time,  
All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine.  
Welcome to the good times,  
Life will never be the same.

Cmon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time

**And **Paul and all the boys posed with the hands crossed wow the crowd went wild once again and omg I sooo didn't think Paul could sing like that and by the looks of dimitri and his sisters and mom neither did they. Ha-ha they stood up and screamed while Paul just stood there smirking and winked at them

"So how ya'll like my smashing boys?" eddies asked the crowd and they went crazy!

"Well rose looks like my boys won"

"Not-huh let's let the audience decide"

The boys and girl stood beside each other and I asked which was better while the audience screamed and went crazy for both of them

" well I think you all were super great so you all are winners and get prizes" I led the kids over to an big purple box and they each got a t-shirt with our band name on it, and toy ( race car or doll) and a stuffed animal.

After they got their little prizes lissa and Adrian brought I took them each to their seat and told the crowd we are taking an brief 20 minute admission. Wow I'm starving I think I'm gonna go to one of the stands and get some McDonalds

20 minutes and 3 delicious cheeseburgers and fries later

We were ready to go back on and I decided I was gonna slow it down right now before we ask the kids to go next door to the playroom with moon bounces and stuff so we can perform our not rated G songs

**Eddie took piano lissa violin and Christian took a break since there are no drums or electric guitars In this song I got my stool and sat and started strumming/plucking the guitar notes as my voice filled the room:**

**Me:  
****Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is. Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, Didn't I tell you.**

But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you

C: If you just realize what I just realized,  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
and will never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your side  
didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
This all can pass you by.. Didn't I tell you

But I can't spell it out for you,  
no it's never gonna be that simple  
no I can't spell it out for you.

If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder if  
we missed out on each other now.

It's not always the same  
no it's never the same  
if you don't feel it to.  
If you meet me half way  
If you would meet me half way.  
It could be the same for you.

If you just realized what I just realized  
then we'd be perfect for each other  
then we'd never find another  
Just realized what I just realized  
we'd never have to wonder  
Just realized what I just realized

OoOoOOo

missed out on each other now  
missed out on each other now

**The **audience clapped and yelled another, another so I sung another song that was kinda slow.. well two actually,:

**Me:**

**We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind  
Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says**

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close

Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside

What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself  
Everyone:  
Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...

Why don't you kiss her?

And with that the audience clapped and yelled and everything. My parents and all the guardians were smiling and looking wowed or proud…

I can't wait to do the next couple of songs because guess what?.. Adrian is coming on stage to sing some songs we wrote together well kinda… o _joy!_

_**SOOOOOOOOOOO how was that did you like it or what tell me so I can know how I'm doing!**_

_**By the way is it to long?**_

_**~ What songs are rose and Adrian going to sing?.. Hmmm idk... o wait yes I do!.. Any ideas?**_

_**~any songs your guys want in here?**_

_**~ SONGS: - ice-cream freeze: lets chill- Hannah Montana**_

_**Big time rush: big time rush**_

_**Realize: colbie calliot**_

_**Why don't you kiss her?: Jesse McCartney**_

_**THANKS ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEW AND READ IT MOTIVATES ME!.. Anything you wanna know just ask or any advice or anything…BYZ!... but first you guys have to…**_

_**REVIEW!!...**__**PLZZ?**_

_**~Shaymeon Ivashkov~**_


	4. Chapter 4 WHAT DD I GET MYSELF INTO?

OMG THANKS GUYS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GOOD.. I WAS SUPPOSE TO UPDATE SUNDAY BUT I FORGOT IT WAS MOTHERS DAY AND FORGOT ITS ALL ABOUT MY MOM..SOO.. OK ANYWAYZ HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!..

Chapter 4- WHAT HAVE I GOTTEN MYSELF INTO?

Rose Pov

Omg I can't believe I agreed to do this… seriously singing what's the word I'm looking for um…yeah I don't know singing with Adrian.. *5 minutes later* o well at least lissa promised me that new prude purse and shoes it couldn't be that bad could it?

Adrian Pov

This is it I can't believe I get to sing with my beautiful little dhampir she'll see that she can't resist me… Now what songs to sing?

BACKSTAGE…

Rose Pov

Here I am with lissa changing into my outfit to sing my next couple of songs with Adrian and I just got struck with a problem… THE QUEEN IS HERE!.. She absolutely hates me and what will she think when she sees me with Adrian?.. Umm whatever I don't call what queen bitch has to say lissa could always compel her into thinking… NO NO rose bad ideas remember what Dimitri said about karma!..

"Hello.. HELLO EARTH TO ROSE!" lissa said

"Yeah?" I didn't even notice she'd been calling my name

"I've been calling your name for the past 5 min and you've just been standing there and glaring then smirking..."

"Ha-ha o yeah sorry I was just thinking about me singing with Adrian and what everybody will think"

"No worries rose already taken care of.. Eddie and Christian is telling the audience what I had to do to get you to sing and that you do not like Adrian except for a friend"

" Ok thanks lissa"

" Yeah, yeah yeah you have 15 min to be ready and have you outfit on"

" Ok lis, jeez can you be more pushy?" and with that she walked out the door

I finally looked down and seen what she lead out. It was some jean short shorts with a white tank top and red and white plaid shirt with white and red vans ( I know that doesn't sound hot but it looks good) I must admit I actually looked smoking in it.. I decided to leave my hair down and not button the plaid shirt and put some mascara just a little on and eye shadow to make my eyes pop. I must admit I looked HOT!. I finished just in time for lissa to come inside and get me

" Come on rose hurry up" lissa said

" Ok ok I'm already dressed jeez" and she pushed me out the door, I was waiting behind the stage for me and Adrian to come on when lissa came-again

" Lissa where's Adrian Eddie just called our names?"

" You'll see rose its part of the performance.." and with that lissa just pushed me onto the stage smirking at me the whole time..

**ALRIGHT I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO DO THIS BUT I WAS THINKING DO YOU GUYS WANT THE SONGS TO STAY PG –PG 13 IF YA KNOW WHAT I MEAN BECAUSE I WANT TO DO 2 SONGS BY JESSE MCCARTNEY BUT I DON'T KNOW IF THEY ARE APPORITE ENOUGH.. O WELL I JUST DO THEM ANYWAY AND YOU GUYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.. I DON'T WANNA DISAPPONIATE!..**

The song "in my veins" came on and OMG AHH Adrian Adrian of course he would want this song.. I must admit though I kinda like this song and with the thought " when am I really going to do this again? So I mine as well have some fun"... (Not that I actually enjoy it or anything) I got ready and began to sing:

**Me:**

_**I put my hands in my hair and twirled it on my fingertips and moved my hips back and forth while the audience (manly boys) were screaming and yelling**_

**I'm an addict, a junkie, a fiend.  
I gotta have it, it keeps callin' for me.  
I need a fix, a quick hit.  
My body's achin' hand are shakin' for it.**

It's like dope, man, cause it's so dope man.  
I'm a customer get service on the regular.  
With that drug, man, it keeps me up man.  
Can't get enough, no I can't get enough.

Its like a blood rush straight to my head,  
When I think about you in my bed

**Adrian:**

**She's all up in my veins.  
Ooh, I got addicted.  
Her love is so addictive.  
It took over me. **

_**And Adrian started moving his hips in a sexy way and started walking to me  
**_**  
She's all up in my veins.  
It's like I got a shot.  
Injection to my heart.  
It flows through my body.**

She's all up in my veins.  
And I need it every day.  
Good lovin' oh baby,  
Ooh yay, ooh yay.

**She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.  
She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.  
Ooh, oh.**

Take the car, the keys to the crib.  
The pin number to the ATM.  
All my money, you can have it all,  
For a hit, hit, hit.  


_**And we were but infront of each other moving our hips front and back up and down at this point the crowd was screaming and yelling… except for the adults their eyes were out of their heads with the mouths hanging wide open**_**  
both:**

**Ain't no rehab gon help because I'm feelin' out of control.  
You're the medicine baby write me up for one more dose.  
I'm high as a kite now, Ooh, and I'm floating on cloud nine.  
Rose:  
Its like a blood rush straight to my head,  
When I think about you in my bed.  
Both:  
She's all up in my veins.  
Ooh, I got addicted.  
Her love is so addictive.  
It took over me.  
Injection to my heart.  
It flows through my body. **

**Adrian:  
She's all up in my veins.  
And I need it everyday.  
Good lovin' oh baby,  
Ooh yay, ooh yay.**

She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.  
She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.  
Ooh, oh.  


_**seriously Adrian took his shirt off which was a white v-neck t shirt with jean short like me and red vans.. I think he's getting into the song an little too much.. the girls are literally screaming their heads off.. while everybody is running in front of the stage**_**  
**

**Shawty, the love you give,  
It's so insane it's like,  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh.**

Shawty the love you give,  
It's on my brain it's like,  
Ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh, ooh ooh.

Are you ready? Cause I'm ready.  
Ooh ooh, are you ready? Cause I'm ready.  
Girl get ready, cause I'm ready.  
Ooh ooh ooh, girl I'm addicted to you.

She's all up in my veins.  
She's all up in my veins.  
**It's like I got a shot. **

**Injection to my heart.  
It flows through my body.**

She's all up in my veins.  
And I need it everyday.  
Good lovin' oh baby,  
Ooh yay, ooh yay.

She's all up in my veins, veins, veins. 

**She's all up in my veins, veins, veins.  
Ooh, oh.** **She's all up in my veins, yeah,  
She's all up in my veins**…

And with that we both finish while the crowd was going crazy and all you hear is " rose is hot and I love to do some things with her" while other people were saying " Adrian damn he so sexy and leave your shirt off"

" little dhampir some entrance huh?.. " Adrian said to me in the mic

" I'll say I mean you could have started it off but whatever we were awesome" then I thought about him taking his shirt off

" yeah"

"Although I think the taking the shirt off was a little too much" and now that I look at him he has an awesome 12 pack.. but whatever Dimitri's is better

"Alright rose so what song do you wanna do next?"

"I don't know Adrian but do you have an dirty little secret?" and with that we started singing "dirty little secret and Eddie, Christian came back out to get the drums and bass guitar

Adrian started off first this time:

**Adrian:**

**Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you**

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
Rose:  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Both:  
Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Adrian:  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Rose:  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)  
Both:  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know

**Who has to know**

Wow the crowd just keep going and getting louder and louder... Ha-ha it's a good thing no little kids are in here. Just then lissa came out and took the mic

"Alright guys how was my friends rose and Adrian?" and the crowd started yelling and cheering

"Well I think they should sing a song that rose wrote and sing while her and Adrian were fooling around in the car singing it." O no why would she do that. That song was especially was for Dimitri now I had to sing it with Adrian

"Well I would be honored to sing with rose. " Adrian smirked

"ugh fine I'll sing it with you" and with that the music started and I started singing"

**Rose:**

**Closed off from love I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen (Frozen...) **_**and Adrian walked over and held my hand**_**  
Both:  
Oh, but something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart was melted to the ground found something true  
And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy, baby**

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  
Rose:  
Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling (Ohh...)

Oh, but nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy (Crazy) maybe (Maybe)

Adrian:

**But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I**

I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  
Both:  
'Cause I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
Oh, you cut me open and I

I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
Oh you cut me open and I

I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

The music stopped and we were still staring into each other eyes. The crowd was cheering wild and man... That was really fun... We told the crowd we were going to take a 15 minute break before Adrian and me perform our last song together.

We bowed and walked behind stage on our way Eddie and Christian were making stupid remarks about me and Adrian while lissa and Mia were jumping up and down about how me and Adrian are so cute together... I think I'm gonna have to go tell lissa about me and Dimitri

I told them to give me and minute and I went into my dressing room to get something to drink but not before I noticed someone was there…

"ROZA?"... My Russian god asked with a heartbroken voice

**And…. CUT...**

**Ok tell me how I did do you like it love it?.. Was the songs write or wrong**

**What's gonna happen between rose and dimitri I don't know but if you wanna know all you have to do is… **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REIVEW!!! **

**THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE FASTER I UPDATE!..**

**Any ideas of what should happen next…**

**PEACE. LOVE. AND ADRIAN**

**IM OUT!**

**~Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	5. Chapter 5 it's always me isn't it?

**Ok ok I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in like a week but I've just been busy with everything and I finally got my prom dress its soo cute anybody having an special dance or prom!.. Ok sooo on with the story... by the way I was wondering if I should make this an rose and Adrian story or keep it rose and dimitri?.. Tell me what I should do… But… in the mean time read this chapter and tell me whatcha think!**

**Disclaimer: yeah we all know I don't own the spectular vampire academy or the awesome songs I'm using... But I ALMOST FORGOT I DO OWN THIS WONDERFUL PLOT!… (Ha-ha I really need an new hobby my parents say obsession isn't healthy XD...)**

Chapter 5: it's always me isn't it?

P_reviously: _I told them to give me and minute and I went into my dressing room to get something to drink but not before I noticed someone was there…

"ROZA?"... My Russian god asked with a heartbroken voice

I stood there looking at Dimitri with an angry/sad and a whole lot of other emotions on his face

"Dimitri I-"but he didn't even let me finish he cut me off

"Save it rose I just came here to tell you that the song you and Adrian sang was not appropriate and you're not doing anything like that again! Especially with Adrian Ivashkov" Dimitri said coldly and that stupid guardian back mask on but his eyes relayed hurt and betrayal

"You cannot tell me what to do and the last time I checked it's my life I can do what I want to and besides I was just having fun!"

I mean what the heck is his problem first he smiles and winks at me in the audience, and then he tells me we can't be together and he kisses me! I mean stopped sending mixed messages! And know he's going on about how- I stopped dead in my tracks omg Dimitri is jealous it all explains it knows...

"Dimitri just because your jealous does not get you off talking to me like that" I said a little coldly and angry

"I am your mentor and what you do_ is_ my business. And you're the one making a spectacle of yourself... **(A/N I just had to put that line in there can anyone guess who said that in the book)** do you have any ideas what you were singing! I mean you practically admitted to being a bloodwore!" Dimitri said hard and cold

Ouch that just struck a nerve and he's the last one to be saying that being though he came from one. O yeah Dimitri just brought himself on one hell of a rollercoaster ride!

" FIRST OF ALL WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING ME ABOUT AN BLOODWHORE AND RESBONSIBLITILES YOU THE ONE WHO WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU BEST FRIEND DYING AND YOUR FROM AN BLOODWORE COMMUNE!" I said as angry and coldly as I could...

" rose.." wow he didn't even say anything back I know felt kind of bad for saying that I mean dimitri family are good people and I let my temper get control of me again

Dimitri I started but once again got cut off with me being thrown against the wall

O hell no it's on now. Next thing I know were both circling each other. But then realization dawned on me and we both stood upright. Dimitri faced show shock, angry, and sadness mixed with guiltiness

"Rose-"but he was cut short with a knock on the door it was lissa so I went to go open it...

"O... good rose you haven't changed yet put this on. It's for the next song you singing with Adrian.

And with that she was gone. I looked down unnoticed it was a pretty turquoise dress with treading and sequence on the side it was actually really cute... I think I have in mind what were going to be singing

" well rose I'm going to go and let you get changed" dimitri said with guilt and angriness in his voice if that's possible and left my room well dressy thingy you guys know what I mean

I started crying I mean neither of us meant what we said I hate it when we fight. There was another knock on the door and I really didn't want to talk to lissa being as she still doesn't know about me and Dimitri. It surprised me when Adrian was standing there with a sad smile on his face

"Awe rose don't cry you don't deserve an man who treats you like that" Adrian said with compassion and kindness in his voice

" adr-ii-an how dd-o you know?"

" awe little dhampir I known the first time I saw him with you the way you two acted around each other" he said

I fixed myself up and told Adrian ill see him in 5 min after I put my dress on I put the dress on with some 41'2 heels on with a beautiful diamond necklace and bracelet on. I told lissa not to let me where her jewelry but she insisted

I curled my hair really quick and ran out just in time to hear our names being called for us to come back on stage walking on stage Adrian told me " don't worry about belikov lets just have an good time and enjoy ourselves" I decided he was right I'm not going to cry over what dimitri said and feel sad I came here to have an good time and that what the hell I'm going to do. O yes the rose we all know and love is back.. I finally looked at Adrian who was wearing a dress shirt the same color as mine and some black slakes.

When we got on stage I started looking around the audience. Everybody looked anxious or excited. While the queen just stared at me with a hard glare. I adverted my eyes back to Adrian and noticed he was standing beside me about 4 feet away with a mic. Christian winked and gave me the mic while the music played. the lights dimmed so the spot light were on me and Adrian and with that the music **started:**

**[Rose]**

**Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.  
**

_**I walked to Adrian and he took my hand in his**_**  
**

**[Adrian]  
Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next  
**

**he put his hand in my waist and mine on his shoulder and we started dancing.. you could hear the **

_**audience saying awwwe.**_**  
**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance  
**_**He twirled me around and dipped me**_**  
[Rose And Adrian]  
Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be**

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

[Adrian]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

[Rose and Adrian]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

The audience was going crazy and yelling awe so sweet and everything. But I completely forgot they were there. I was staring at Adrian and he was staring at me with an sweet warm smile looking at me while I mirrored his... and love clear in his eyes well knock me silly know but as strange as this may seem I think I'm falling for Adrian Ivashkov!

**Aww isn't Adrian just the sweetest thing ever.. ok I know this is kind of confusing but this is not a rose and Eddie story there are just the main characters.. the question up top is still puzzling my I love Adrian and dimitri both but wow I think dimitri is a little more than jealous ..xd.. ok soo remember plz plz plz REVIEW! And tell me what you thought about this chapter and if this should be an Adrian and rose story or dimitri and rose story.. also next chapter some real drama/action is going to happned.. ok love ya guys.!**

**R E V I E W **

**IT MAKES ME HAPPY!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	6. sorry but plez read anyways

**DANG DANG DANG SORRY THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE OR ANYTHING I JUTS WANTED TO SAY THAT SONG WAS CAN I HAVE THIS DANCE HIGH SCHOOL MUSIC 3.. SORRY GUYS BUT REVIEW ANYWAY!.. OOO I GOT IT SINCE IM NOT UPDATING YET HE'S A FEW SNEAK PEAKS OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**

"I'm so so sorry" rose please forgive me I didn't mean to- save it lissa I can't believe you did this and here I thought we were friends!'

"And with that being said he kissed me and it was full of so much emotion and loneness..." I kissed back but pulled away but not before seeing an heartbroken expression on his face

"My my my my beautiful Rosemarie you haven't even changed a bit. But I'm sad to say unless you want the love of your life dead and gone you had better do what I say or else"

**CAN ANYBODY GUESS WHO SAID WHAT AND DID WHAT IF YOU CAN I'LL PERSONALLY WRITE YOUR NAME IN MY STORY OR GIVE YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFOE I REVIEW... OK BYE GUYES! **

**R E V I E W AND T E L M E W H AT U T H I N K!**

**~Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	7. Chapter 6  boys will be boys

_**Hey guys thanks for all the AWESOME REVIEWS! It really does make me feel good... and OMG I got spirit bound yesterday and it was A-M-A-Z-I-N-G I read the whole book in one day and stayed up until about 2:30am and finished! Did anybody get or read spirit bound yet?... ok Sooo I'm still undecided about the paring in this story but I'll decide later... any who you guys can read this next chapter and tell me what you think.. o and I almost forgot to maranda your name will be in the next chapter or this one..! now..on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**nope I don't own anything from VA or the artist in this story... because if I did.. we'll I don't know… but I don't sooo here's the next chapter!**__

_Chapter_ 6: boys will be boys

Rose pov

As I stood there standing looking at Adrian I finally realized the song was over. And I think Adrian did to because we both looked away from each other at the same time.

" thank you rose for singing with me I had an awesome time" Adrian said with a usual smirk

I decided I didn't wanna let everybody know about mine and Adrian's friendship or the queen would really make my life hell. So I replied with one of my famous smartass comments

" yeah yeah yeah I only did it for the shoes and purse.." I said with my own smirk

Ha-ha Adrian looked frowned

" I'm so worth more than a pair of shoes and a stupid purse" Adrian said and mumbled something else while we walked off the stage

When we got behind stage Lissa told me she was going to sing a song and we all needed to change again then the boys are going to sing.

We all got changed and were wearing blue me and Lissa had on all light blue v-neck shirts with skinny jeans and blue vans while the boys had on dark blue shirt with jeans and blue and white vans

Lissa can play the classical guitar so here songs go like that she was playing a song called " like you do" that me and her wrote together.

And with Lissa sitting on her stool she started playing:

**Boy you know it's bad when you do that  
but you don't care  
holding out exactly what I want  
but you won't share  
and I've never had a taste before  
but now you've got me wanting more**

You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
cause nobody loves me  
You're messin around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin it anyway, cause nobody loves me, like you do.  
Mmm like you do

And boy you know it's wrong when you do that  
but you go there (you take me there)  
you could lead me on or hang me out  
but don't you dare  
and I've never had a taste before  
but now you got me wanting more

You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
cause nobody loves me  
You're messin around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway cause nobody loves me, like you do  
like you do, like you do

Oh yeah

And boy you know it's bad when you do that  
but you don't care

You're playin' it cool, I know what you do  
I feel like a fool, but I would be feelin' it anyway  
cause nobody loves me  
You're messin' around, I figured you out  
You're takin' me down, but I would be feelin' it anyway cause nobody loves me, like you do, like you do  
cause nobody loves me, like you do  
you messing around i figured you out you takin' me down  
like you do  
boy you know it's bad when you do that

Lissa finished the song to the audience cheering loudly and screaming her name

" thanks guys I take it you like my sing" Lissa said and the audience started screaming woo-hood

" alright [well my friends Eddie and Christian along with Adrian are going to sing an couple of songs "

I was on the drums and Lissa was on key board with Eddie singing and playing guitar. Adrian came back on dressed just like us with a mike in his hand. I started the beat with Christian singing first

**[Christian]:**

**Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here**

Oh she, oh she so international  
The way, the way she get it on the floor  
I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to holler at you  
I want to get to know you better  
[All]  
Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing  
[Eddie]  
Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body

That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)

**[Adrian****]**  
**The way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body  
[All]  
That make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
C'mon  
[Christian]  
I'm lifting up my voice to say  
You're the hottest girl in the world today  
The way you shake  
You got me losing my mind  
You're banging like a speakerbox  
Turn around; the party stops  
Universal lady, let me take you away  
[All]  
Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense now  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's the way she moves around  
When she grinds to the beat  
Breaking it down articulately  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body**

You make me want to say hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
Hey...('ey!)  
It's her, her body, body, body language  
C'mon

Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
Ooo, that body's like music to my ear  
'Cause what you want is right here**It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
C'mon  
[Adrian] **_**at this point being Adrian he ran up to where I was and started singing in my ear**_**  
Shorty, let me whisper in your ear  
Tell you everything you wanna hear  
You got my vote: Hottest Girl of the Year  
Let's have a celebration, baby  
[All]  
Parlez vous francais?  
Konichiwa  
Come and move in my way  
Hey, little chica from Guadeloupe  
That thing you got behind you is amazing**

Now, I don't speak Spanish, Japanese or French  
But the way that body's talkin' definitely makes sense  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language  
It's her, her body, her body, her body language

After the boys finished the girls were going crazy and screaming and yelling their name in the audience

"Who'd you guys like our songs" Eddie asked the screaming Audience

The audience was going wild and all the teenagers had rushed up in front of the stage and were jumping up and down

The boys sung 2 more songs: "break your heart" and "right where you want me"  
After the boys finished singing we all switched instruments and I got the mic

" alright guys I'm going to sing an song that I wrote about an week ago and tell me what you think about it" I said to the audience the beat to my song came on and I started to sing:

**Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seein it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm makin those desperate calls  
I'm stayin up all night hopin hitin my head against the wall**

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
Im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Wont listen to any advice  
Mommas tellin me I should think twice  
But look into my own devices, I'm addicted it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgments gettin kinda hazy  
My steeze is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
Im all strung out my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when your with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug? Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Hey, heyy, sooo  
You love, your love your love, is my drug

_**I looked at some random guy in the audience with an beard and said**_**  
I like your beard**

When I finished the audience was cheering loud and I think I even say the queen crack a smile

I looked in the audience again and saw my mom looking proud but also uncomfortable like all the other guardians. I guess they don't like what were singing about. O well who cares my dad was smiling and I know he like it. I looked at Dimitri and he looked like he was trying very hard not to cheer or smile or thinking about something very hard.

"Thanks guys you've been an awesome audience" I told them

"We have about 6 more songs until were done" the audience awwwed and screamed more songs more songs!

I told them Christian and Lissa where going to sing an song while I go do something really quick and be right back

The song Lissa and Christian were singing started:

**[Lisa]**

**I got a lot of things  
I have to do  
all this distractions  
our future coming soon**

**[Christian]**

**We're being pulled  
A hundred different directions  
But whatever happens  
I know I got you  
You're on my mind  
You're in my heart  
[Both]**

**It doesn't matter where-** I rounded the corner and heard the music stop

but you could still hear the beat loud. I really had to go to the bathroom really bad. After I finished doing my business I was funning back on stage when something caught my eye it was Dimitri and Tasha and they were... they were... k-i-ss-i-n-g! when I finally realized what was happening a bunch of emotions came out but before I was able to do anything Dimitri turned around

"Rosa" he breathed looking straight in my eyes

**and that's where I'm going to stop it at... you want to know what's going to happen next all you have to do is REVIEW! The more reviews I get the faster I update!… sooooo **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**if I get at least 10-15 reviews I'll update 2 chapter instead of 1**

**If I get at least 10 reviews I update another chapter and sneak peak **

**If I get 5 reviews I'll only update 1 chapter**

**So it's to you.. o and tell me how I'm doing and if you like it please it helps me produce better chapters!**

**IM OUT!**

**~Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	8. Chapter 7 everything's not as it seems

**Hey guys I was going to update Friday but sadly since I only got 5 reviews for that chapter. soo I'm only updating 1 chapter.. But it's still going to be good. Anyway read on people!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: YES! I finally own vampire academy**

**Richelle Mead: you what?**

**Me: umm... ha-ha look at that I guess I don't…**

**Richelle Mead: though so**

**Me: * sighs* I own nothing absolutely nothing in this story... **

Chapter 7: everything's not as it seems

_Previously: I was running past the corner when something caught my eye. It was Tasha and Dimitri and they were kissing... before I could say anything Dimitri turned around_

"_Roza" he breathed_

I looked at Dimitri and Tasha and right their vowed that I fucking hated her! I mean what a man stealing whore! And Dmitri where the hell do I start? I was flooded with so many emotions hate, anger, betrayal, sadness and hurt, I mean why the heck was I feeling theses things?

"Rose it's not what it-"I didn't even let Dimitri finish I cut him off

"Whatever belikov I really don't fucking care I have a show to do" and with that I left a shocked/hurt Dimitri with a smirking Tasha behind... I really wanted to smack that fucking smile off her face

Ugh I didn't even feel like doing this show right now I mean... ugh I can't think straight... before I could I could run to my dressing room I ran into Adrian.

"Hey rose I came to see what was taking so long" Adrian said

"Yeah umm... I was just-"but again I got cut off

"It alright rose I heard everything I know how you feel" Adrian said with an sorrow and kind sad smile

"It's just I mean he keep sending mixed messages and... a-nn-d "I couldn't even finish tears started coming down my face

"Awe come here little dhampir I'm here" and Adrian pulled me to him and whispered soothing thoughts to me... about 10 minutes later I pulled myself together and told Adrian lets go back on stage before people start to wonder

On our way there we passed Dimitri and I didn't miss the murderess glance Adrian gave Dimitri. When we got back on stage lissa and Christian we finishing another song. Christian and Eddie gave me and smile like they knew what just happened while lissa looked like she was putting two and two together... lissa told my the next song me and her were singing "girlfriend"

Omg I love that song me and lissa wrote it when I was crushing on an boy named David and I hated his girlfriend… we got ready and me and lissa had the mic

[Me]

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend- **_**me and lissa started bounding and walking around the stage having fun forgetting were on stage**_**  
[Both]  
Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend**

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright  
[Lissa]  
Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right  
[Me]  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about  
[Both]  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again  
[Lissa]  
So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again  
[Me]  
?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about  
[Both]  
Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend- I looked right at Tasha  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend  
[Me]  
Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking? - _**I looked directly at Dimitri who was ducking his head **_**  
[Both]  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can,? cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?**

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way  
We finished and the audience was going wild half the girls were jumping up and down because I'm sure most of them heard of our song on YouTube or something. I even saw my mom and Alberta singing along. Now I wish I _that_ had been recorded. I told lissa the next song we sung was going to be gives you hell. She went to the keyboard and Eddie came and got the mic

" alright guys are you having a great time or what?" I asked the screaming audience

" they all shouted yeah and my next song was give you hell"

Christian started the beat and Adrian played the guitar while I started:

[Me]

**I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place**

And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes  
[Both]  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
[Eddie]  
Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying  
[Me]  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell  
[Eddie]  
Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell  
[Me]  
Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well  
[Both]  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

**[Me]  
When you hear this song and sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well  
**

And those songs were dedicated especially to the _wonder Dimitri Belikov. _I wanted so badly to say that in the mic but that would have started trouble. So I said

" and those songs were for this guy sitting in the audience and he know exactly who he is" I looked well more liked glared at Dimitri

Only 4 more songs and we are done! Then me and lissa get to go to lissa's summer home in Miami Florida _**( A/N I know mori can't stand the sun but let's just say they can be in it because if not well then that would dampen my story) **_along with her and Christian and Adrian

We already had everything packed so right after this show we could get on lissa's private plane and be off. I really need this vacation from everyone and everything. Originally Dimitri was supposed to go but I guess something came up.

We sung 2 more songs " this love" and " Shake it" . the audience went wild and everything we changed into our finally outfits and told them only 2 more songs.

" alright this next song I'm going to sing with my two friends lissa and mia" yeah me and mia used to hate each other but after that incident in spoken we actually became kind of close. It turns out she was only mean to us because she was jealous.. go figure

Me lissa and mia had on fitted black tees with short shorts and the boys had on black v-neck shirts that showed their muscles and lose khaki shorts. All together we all looked HOT.

Christian and Eddie started the beat while I sung lead and grabbed my guitar

**[Me]**

**I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
lalalalalalalala**

**[ Lissa and Mia]  
I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want  
Don't stop  
Give me give me give me what you got got  
Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
[Me]**

**Don't even talk about the consequence  
Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think  
Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)  
[Lissa]  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you  
[Mia]  
Untouched  
And I need you so much**

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Alalalala alalalala  
You can take take take take take time time  
To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life  
Give me give me give me all of you you

**[Me]  
Don't be scared  
I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up up  
And I will never let you down (down)  
[All]  
I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you**

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched  
Alalalala alalalala  
Untouched  
Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched  
And I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you  
It's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now  
Need you so much somehow  
I can't forget you  
Been going crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched

We finished the song to the audience cheering and I couldn't help but think just a few more hours and I'm away from all this crap. But I just couldn't help shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.

**Alright guys I need your help. The next chapter is the last of their performance but they'll still be going to the summer home. If I write that would you guys read it? If so than it won't just be lissa Christian rose and Adrian their they are going to be an lot more un wanted visitors who will just make roses life more hell * hint hint* and a lot more action from Victor Dashkov to hurt and betrayed feelings. Because an 3 week spring vacation is not normal when you with rose**

**Also what happened to all my readers? I mean im not complaining or anything it's just I got a lot of reviews for chapter 5 but not so many for chapter 6 all I'm asking for is at least 10 reviews or more.. but if not that's okay too..**_**  
**_

**So I need to know.. all you have to do is review review review (and I still haven't forgot about you maranda you will be mentioned when they get to the summer home!)**

**Ok and finally do you guys have any suggestions as to the last song they can all sing together?.. if so let me know because I'm still looking for a song.**

**Alright I'm gone but first **

**Remember R-E-v-I-E-W!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	9. Chapter 8 My Messed Up Life

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been bust with finals and my Jr. Prom but only 10 more days and I'm out of school so without further off so here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah yeah we all know I don't own anything in this story except for the plot.**

**Chapter 8: my messed up life**

We decided out final song was going to be the song we all wrote together "Imma be". For our final song got the mic along with Eddie while everybody had a mic earpiece in their ear along with their instrument.

[All]

I**mma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be**

Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, be, be, be, Imma, Imma be  
[Rose]  
Imma be on the next level  
Imma be rockin' over that bass treble  
Imma be chillin' with my mutha mutha crew  
Imma be makin' all them deals you wanna do

Imma be up in them A-list flicks  
Doin' one-handed flips, and Imma be sippin' on drinks  
'Cause Imma be shakin' my hips  
You gon' be lickin' your lips

Imma be takin them pics, lookin' all fly and shit  
Imma be the flyest chick, so fly  
Imma be spreadin' my wings  
Imma be doin' my thang, do it, do it, okay

Imma, Imma swing it this way  
Imma, Imma, Imma, Imma swing it that way  
and Imma, Imma be here to say  
The 21st century until infinity

[Everyone]

**Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
[Eddie]  
Rich baby, quick, quick, Imma, Imma, Imma be  
The shit baby, check me out, be  
Imma be, Imma be on top, never stop  
Be, be, Imma, Imma be, Imma be, be, be  
[Adrian]  
Imma, Imma be,  
Imma, Imma, Imma be, Imma be, be, be, Imma, Imma be**

**Imma be worldwide international  
Imma be in Rio, rockin' Tokyo  
[Christian]  
Imma be brilliant with my millions  
Loan out a billion and get back a trillion  
Imma be a brother, but my name ain't Lehman  
Imma be ya bank, I be loaning out semen**

Honey's in debt, baby bouncin' them checks  
But I don't really mind when they bouncin' them chicks  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma, Imma, Imma be rich, baby  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma

Imma be sick with the flow when the goal is to rock the whole globe  
Imma be the future, Imma be the whole  
Reason why you even wanna come to a show  
You can see me while I'm rockin' and I'm kickin' down the door then  
[ Eddie &Rose]  
Imma be up in the club doin' whatever I like  
Imma be poppin' that bubbly, coolin' and livin' that good life  
Oh, let's make this last forever, partyin' with you together  
On and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and

Imma be rockin' like this,  
[Everyone]  
We can't help that we popular  
And all these folks want to flock to us  
Come to a show and just rock with us  
A million plus with binoculars  
[Rose]  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good

Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be livin' that good life, Imma be livin' that good, good  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
[Christian]  
Imma, Imma, Imma be rockin' their iPod to the infinite  
BEP, we definitely on some next level shit  
Futuristic musically, powerful with energy  
From the soul we sonically, sending positivity

Rockin' shows makin' cheese, Imma be out with my Peas  
Livin' life, feelin' free, that's how it's supposed to be  
Come join my festivities, celebrate like Imma be  
[everyone]  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be  
Imma be, Imma be, Imma be, Imma be

We finished to the crowd cheering our names and yelling. We walked to the front of the stage held hands and bowed 3 times.

"Wow guys that was awesome" Eddie and Christian said in the mic while high 5-ing

"Thank you guys for coming out and having a good time because I know I did" I told the screaming audience

We said our goodbyes and remarks while we all went back stage and changed our clothes.

I was in lissa's room helping her pack extra items for our 3 week trip when she asked me a question

"Hey rose, were best friends right?" Lissa asked with hesitation in her voice

"Of course even sisters, why I would you doubt that?" I told her with reinsurance

"Well, I was thinking and why didn't you tell me you love Dmitri?" she asked with hurt and sadness clear in her voice

I checked the bond and all I felt was anger, hurt, sadness, and guilt with flashbacks of every time she would see us together. I decided I would tell her everything from our 1st training to tonight

After I told Lissa everything she felt better and I felt better like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. With Lissa knowing. But know I was suddenly hit with so much guilt and regret that I almost fell off the bed. I looked at Lissa with a panicky expression on her face

"Rose I'm so so so so so so sorry I didn't know I'm so sorry please forgive me" Lissa said in a rush

"Chill liss, just tell me what you did I mean it can't be that bad can it?" but the look on her face told me other wise

"Well, I kind of she said in a rush.

{A/N for those of you who didn't understand she said "well, I kind of invited your parents and Dimitri and Tasha along with Alberta, Stan some other guardians Mia and Eddie me you Christian and Adrian"

And just like that my world plummeted back into a hell hole I like to call my life.

**Sorry it's short but I kinda rushed and did this and I want to lead up to the plane trip**

**Since it's memorial day weekend I'm going to be kinda of busy but if I get more reviews than last time I'll update faster like maybe Monday or Tuesday maybe tomorrow..**

**I know you guys can do it, it makes me happy we did it before**

**So it up to you R-E-V-I-E-W! And you shall see!**

**Byezz!**

**~Shaymeon ivashkov~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guy's I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever but I've been so busy with prom, graduation, and final exams and end of the year stuff. But hey I didn't know we get all of that in 8****th**** grade not to mention I helped out. But ok enough of my rambling you don't want excuses here's chapter 9 of SPRINK BREAK!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vampire academy or anything in this story except the plot... well if you could call it a plot.**

* * *

We were all finish packing. Well me and Lissa were. Once we went to the commons to get breakfast we were waiting on the little strip thing for the airplane. Of course traveling with Adrian we had to have a private jet. (Not that I'm complaining) I loaded the plane and was literally speechless. This jet plane whatever had EVERYTHING!

It had a full kitchen with a bath. Lot of couches with a few airplane seats. An huge plasma screen TV, and so much more stuff I couldn't even name

"Little dhampir close your mouth you might catch flies" Adrian said with that not so famous trade-mark smirk of his

"Wow Adrian does everything you do have to be so grand?" I questioned with wonder in my voice

" nah, I just thought since the lake house is about 25 hours away you may want to be away from you Russian jailer"

I didn't even notice everyone had boarded until I noticed Dimitri talking to Tasha about something and my mom glaring and my dad. Yep this is going to be the best flight ever! *Hint sarcasm* Adrian's words suddenly sunk in

"Did you say 25 hours until we get there?"

"Yes"

"With them" I pointed to everyone here except him and Lissa

"Umm, they are here aren't they?"

"Okay well, I guess I better make this a trip to remember" _Rose Hathaway style_

The plane started and I took my seat towards the back with Adrian. I plugged in my ear phones and literally rocked out to all of paramour's songs. Well not everyone but most of them. Finally I got bored and hung **_(A/N you know the little island that has stools around them) _**when I noticed someone was sitting next to me.

"Hey rose, are you going to eat all the pizza" Eddie said

"Nah, it's still about 8 more pieces left, I only ate 4 slices"

Eddie has changed a lot since mason died he takes everything more seriously but he still has his moments

"What's wrong" wow was my face that easy to read

"Nothing" I lied

"Yes there is, I've known you as long as I can remember and something's or someone's bothering you"

I signed "nothing it's just I don't know an lot going on I guess" he seemed to buy it

"Well, you're my best friend and I just want to let you know I'll be there for you if you ever need something and I do mean _anything"_ wow nice speech

"Thanks, Eddie your one of my best friends too"

"Hey I know, how about I kick your but in guitar hero" he must forgot I taught him everything he knows

"O your on castile"

Me and Eddie played guitar hero for about an hour when everybody came to see what the noise was. Adrian bet $100 on me while Christian put $50 on Eddie. The last song was story of my life on hard and I WON!

"Yeah Ozera, hand over the money" Adrian said

" yeah yeah yeah, man Eddie I thought you were the king of guitar here"

"Hey Christian I think he left out one important detail"

"Well what's that rose?"

"O nothing just that I though him how to play and everything he knows about guitar here"

"So what do we do know" I asked everyone

"How about karaoke?" Lissa suggested

"Alright but EVERYONE has to play and I do mean everyone!" this could be an little more fun than I thought

Everyone groaned while Lissa went to go get the stuff

"I was finishing up plugging in the cords when I tripped over a cord and smack dead on someone"

Up you guessed it the one

The only

Dimitri Belikov

And I must say we were in and very compromising position

* * *

_**Alright there you guys are another chapter**_

_**Once again I apologize for taking so long**_

_**But I am quite confused**_

_**Anyone have any ideas on:**_

_**~ Some songs for everyone to sing**_

_**~ Who should find rose and Dimitri in that position?**_

_**~ What pranks should rose do?**_

_**Ideas and opinions are welcomed **_

_**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! **_

_**Awe come on just press that button below it won't hurt you**_

_**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**_


	11. karakoe!

**Hey guys sorry about the long update I've been a little busy. And I got caught up in my other story "Reading my life" when rose and the gang receive the books Vampire Academy, Frostbite, etc and read them. Check it out if you haven't! so without further ado he's chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer:*signs* I do not own anything especially the Russian god or the sings being sung. **

* * *

_Previously on... SPRINK BREAK!_

_I was finishing up plugging in the cords when I tripped over a cord and smack dead on someone_

_Yup you guessed it the one_

_The only_

_Dimitri Belikov _

_And I must say we were in and very compromising position_

I looked up and saw Dimitri looking amused at me.

"what the hell are you looking at me like that for?" I asked angry

" o nothing Roza, nothing at all" he said while trying to get up

" watch your back guardian belikov" I said pissed off " shouldn't you be with your little whore Tasha" I spat

He just looked at me and left without another word

Ugh. The things this man does to me. I swear he is going to be the death of me. And why did he call me Roza. He only calls me that when he's feeling affectionate and he lost that right when I saw him kissing Tasha. Man I'm so confused!. I didn't notice Adrian come up and rap his arms around my waist

" little dhampir" he said while giving me an kiss on the cheek

I automatically smiled " hey Adrian"

" what's wrong?." He asked worried

" nothing" I said not wanting to tell him

" rose," he said as he held my face to look at him " your forgetting I can read auras, what's wrong"

I signed " Dimitri" was all I said to make him go from worried to angry

" what did he do this time" he said through gritted teeth

I didn't want to get him more upset so I said

" look it's fine I'll tell you later I just want to forget about him right know" I said as I stroked his face to get him to calm down. It worked and little

" ok" he said while leaning into my touch. It still scares me of how I get the warm feeling when we touch.

" hey" I said as I looked him in the eyes. " I promise later. But first lets go have some fun" I said

" ok later" he agreed before hesitantly leaning down to kiss me. He looked at me as to ask a silent "is this okay" and I nodded my head

He brushed his lips against mine. He kissed me slowly and lovingly as I felt a little shock from the kiss. I kissed back the same way. I decided I wasn't going to let Dimitri get to me and try to give Adrian a fair chance. After all he really isn't such a bad guy. And he really is a good person

He broke off. To lean his forehead against mine while still holding my face in his hands

" thank you" he said sincerely

" for what" I asked an little confused

" for giving me a chance" he said before he gave me one last sweet kiss and intertwining our fingers together and walking toward everyone else

Everyone was seated by or in front of the karaoke machine in "the game room"

As we sat down I saw Lissa and Mia smiling hugely at me and Adrian while my parents looked shocked. Yeah I hear a talk coming on from them. Everyone else wasn't paying attention. I grabbed the mic and got everyone's attention.

"Alright well since everyone is here... EVERYONE HAS TO SING!" I heard groans and "whys?"

"Ok since this was Lissa's idea she'll go first" I said and lissa got up and started selecting and song from my iPod

It looks like she found the perfect song because she squealed and ran to get Christian's hand to drag him up here

"Awe lissa but I don't want to sing that song" Christian wined as him and lissa were about to sing

"Okay babe only for you "he said while grabbing her hand

The song "love story" by Taylor swift came on and lissa started first

[Lissa]

**We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.**

**I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...**

**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...**

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
**

**[Christian]  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.  
**

**[Lissa]  
Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...**

**Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-**

**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
[Christian]**

**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.  
[Both]  
I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...  
[Lissa]  
Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...  
[Christian]  
Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.**

Everyone clapped when they were finish. They did good but ugh Taylor swift she's okay I guess but my song is going to be an little more "entertaining" when we sing karaoke the person finish singing gets to pick the next person and the song they sing

"I pick rose " lissa said while handing me the mic

While she scrolled down on my IPod until she got the perfect song. I waited for "rude boy" to come on. It came on and I started

_**[Me]  
**_

_**Come here, rude boy, boy; can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy; is you big enough?  
Take it, take it baby, baby  
Take it, take it; love me, love me  
[x2]  
**__at this next part I decided I was going to have an little fun so I looked directly at Adrian and pointed__**  
**_

_**Tonight I'ma let you be the captain  
Tonight I'ma let you do your thing, yeah  
Tonight I'ma let you be a rider  
Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up babe  
Tonight I'ma let it be fire  
Tonight I'ma let you take me higher  
Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah, we could get it on, yeah**_

_**Do you like it?  
**_**Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-ah  
**_I walked away from him and started dancing up and down the aisles smirking at his face with his mouth still wide open__**  
**_

_**Com**_**e**_** here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
[x2]  
**__I was back in front of everyone moving my hips up and down and back and forth__**  
**_**Tonight I'ma give it to ya harder  
Tonight I'ma turn ya body out  
Relax; let me do it how I wanna  
If you got it I need it and I'ma put it down  
Buckle up; I'ma give it to ya stronger  
Hands up; we could go a little longer  
Tonight I'ma get a little crazy, get a little crazy, baby**_**  
**_

_Omg this is so much fun. I put my hand on Adrian chest and trailed my hand down then turned around. To see Dimitri looking at me the same way. Yeah I bet he regret's what he did. Jealous Dimitri check.__**  
**_

**I like the way you touch me there  
I like the way you pull my hair  
Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no  
I like when you tell me 'kiss you there'  
I like when you tell me 'move it there'**

_I started bouncing up and down_**  
So giddy-up; time to get it up: you say you a rude boy: show me what you got now  
Come here right now**

**Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love m**

**Come here, rude boy, boy, can you get it up?  
Come here, rude boy, boy, is you big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me  
**

After I finished with my performance everyone was cheering wildly. Or whistling. While my parents were just staring at me with a did-you-just-do-that-look. o yeah I did. I looked over to see Dimitri staring at me and Adrian glairing at Dimitri.

" I pick. ummm my mom to sing next" I said while looking around

She just glared at me

" come on mom I said EVERYONE has to play so that means you to" she just kept staring at me. But after seeing I wasn't going to change my mind she huffed and got up. Yes this is going to be Epic! I've been spending way too much time with Eddie and Christian

I gave her the mic and was scrolling down my iPod when I stopped at the perfect song " all I need" by within temptation and she has to sing it to Abe. Ha-ha I so need my camera.

" Abe you have to sing with her" I said to a smirking Abe

He got up and I told him the song. He whispered thanks in my ear as I told him my plan. Yeah he told me he was trying to get back together with my mom but she just so damn stubborn that I said I would help. Not to mention he promised to take me shopping at the mall of America with all my favorite stores.

I sat back down next to Adrian as he wrapped and arm around my waist and I leaned into him

My mom glared at me one more time before the music started singing

[Janie]

**I'm dying to catch my breath  
oh why don't I ever learn  
I've lost all my trust that I'm sure we try to  
Turn it around  
**Abe took her in his arms and they danced to the beat

(A/N this is the same song if you watch vampire diaries that Damon and Elena danced to. If not check it out it's a nice song)

[Abe]**  
Can you still see the heart of me  
all my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace**

**Don't turn me down  
for all I need  
make my heart a better place  
give me something I can believe  
Don't turn me down  
you're far from the door now  
don't let it close  
**

**[Janie]  
He only had to go  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around  
[Both]**

Awe I never realized it but they make an cute couple**  
**

**Can you still see the heart of me  
all my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace  
**Abe twirled her around and dipped her. To say my mother was surprised was an understatement **  
[Abe]**

**Don't turn me down  
for all I need  
make my heart a better place  
give me something I can believe  
Don't turn it down  
what's left of me  
make my heart a better place  
**

**[Janie]  
I've tried many times but nothing was real  
make it fade away  
don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
save me from my fear  
don't turn me down**

**don't turn me down  
for all I need  
make my heart a better place  
[Both]  
**

**don't tear me down  
for all I need  
make my heart a better place  
give me something I can believe  
don't tear it down  
what's left of me  
make my heart a better place**

The song ended and they were still staring at each other with love and adoration in their eyes. I decided to have some more fun. Wooo I started and soon everyone joined in even my dad. While my mom was just blushing. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they sat back down

" wow Janie I didn't know you still had it in you to dance like that again" I heard my dad say

" hey mom, dad who'd you pick next to sing and what song" I asked them

" and what song?" I asked while Eddie was getting up

" o um what was that song you were humming on the car ride here.. something about I'm riding solo" she said

O I know that song ha-ha who knew Eddie liked Jason Durulo I said. I looked at Eddie who was trying to not blush. Ha I guess he did know this song. I gave him the mic and started the song while Eddie got into "position" I'm guessing he was going to dance.

[Eddie]

Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo.  
**he started dancing like in the video but he looked better  
**Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,  
Time to do the things I like,  
going to the club everything's alright, oh,

No one to answer to,  
no one that's gonna argue, no,  
And since I got the hold off me,  
I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,

Telling me to get my together  
now I got my together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,  
**he pulled out an pair of black shades and put them on while dancing down the aisle**  
I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,

I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

Now I'm feeling how I should,  
never knew single could feel this good, oh,  
Stop playing miss understood,  
back in the game, who knew I would, oh,  
So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Telling me to get my together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,

I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

yeah it's like S... O... L... O...  
S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...  
Living my life and got stress no more,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

I'm riding solo, sooloooo,  
I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

He finished with a dramatic pose. And we all started cheering and yelling. He sat the mic down and said something that froze me.

" I pick guardian belikov and I want rose to sing with him"

* * *

**And stop**

**Is Eddie really that clueless?**

**What's going to happen next?**

**Is Eddie going to get hurt **

**How's Adrian and Tasha going to react?**

**Sorry about it being kind of short I just wanted to post something to let my readers know I'm still here**

**Next chapter will be longer and maybe in Dimitri Pov? Someone else's?**

**Review and give me your thoughts! **

**I work faster when you do!**

**~Shaymeon Ivashkov~**

Like it?  
Boy, I want, want, want whatchu want, want, want  
Give it to me, baby like boom, boom, boom  
What I want, want, want is what you want, want, want  
Nah nah-a

[Chorus]  
Come here, rude boy, boy can you get it up?  
Come here rude boy, boy is your big enough?  
Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me


	12. What The Hell?

**Thank you guys so much for the great reviews! I was going to wait until the weekend to update but well you guys have been good to me so I'll give you a great chapter. Also ECLIPSE COMES OUT TODAY! And I'm soo going to go see it tonight with my friends. I so can't wait! Any twilight lovers out there, and if you are Team Edward or Team Jacob. I'm team Edward all the way but well I love me some Emmett and Dimitri belikov. Wait he's not in Ok enough of my rambling on with the story!. O and to all my " reading my life" fans that update should be up either Thursday or Friday I'm not sure but no later than Sunday I promise. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Eddie Pov

We had just finished boarding Adrian's private jet. I was looking for somewhere to sit when I spotted Mia who was chatting to lissa about something. I guess I'll just sit there I guess.

"Hey Eddie" lissa replied

"Hey lissa, mia" I said

Lissa whispered something into Mia and left to go talk to Christian or something. I looked at mia who was looking out the window. I never noticed how cute she was with her beautiful blonde hair. Whoa where did that come from! Since the incident in spoken we all sort of grown close to each other. Me and mia hang out a lot more know Christian my best friend know, but well no one can replace mason. And then theirs rose. I think something is going on between her and Guardian Belikov. I remember seeing them kiss a couple days before we went to the ski resort.

_It was around 5:00 am (mori time) when my alarm rang. Ugh I just remembered I had to get up early to drop off a project for Stan's class who said I could turn it in early the next morning. I decided to just get up now because I t didn't want to hear or well rather get his spit on me when he asks why was I late._

_1 hour later I was dressed and showered with my project in my hand. I was walking along the halls when I heard voices from the gym. I wonder... o yeah I forgot Rose has extra training session with Guardian Belikov. I decided I didn't have to be at Stan's for another 20 minutes since it was still super early. So I peeked through the gym doors. What I saw left me speechless. It was Rose pinned up against the wall by Guardian Belikov and they were kissing! Well more like making out rose's hand was braided into belikov hair as she deepened the kiss while one of his hands was pinning her to the wall and the other was snaked around her waist. I'm so blind! I mean it all make since now. Why rose is always smiling at belikov or something and why she never gives mason a chance. I heard someone coming so I ran off to Stan's class still thinking about rose and belikov._

But know it's like they can't stand each other. And why is he around Tasha all the time since the concert. And what was up with rose and Adrian singing those songs. Ummm... I was so deep into thought I didn't notice mia calling my name.

"Eddie Castile! Do you not hear me calling you" mia asked frustrated

"O sorry mia I was deep in thought" I said looking and her blue eyes.

"It's okay" she said smiling

"What were you saying" I asked her smiling back

"O were going to sing karaoke and everyone has to go to the game room." She said blushing

Ummm karaoke an perfect time to get rose and belikov back together. They'll thank me in the long run they both deserve happiness. Come to think of it Belikov could loosen up too… know I'll just have to fix that won't I?

"Ok come on" I told her while getting up and grabbing her hand

Everyone was seated around the karaoke machine while rose had the mic. Lissa and Christian ended up singing some Taylor swift song. Rose sang that song by Rihanna I think it was rude boy or something? And then her parents say a song all I need by temptation that I listened to while chilling with mia one time. I didn't hear my name being called

Turns out Guardian Hathaway picked Riddin Solo for me to sing. I had just heard this song in the car and I already knew the words. After I was finished I decided now was the time to put my plan in action.

"I pick Rose and I want Guardian Belikov to sing with her" I said

And suddenly everyone froze. I wonder why I mean they think they're just mentor and student but were just having fun right? Nobody still moved. Suddenly Rose was in front of me giving me a glare that would kill anybody.

Rose POV

I stood up and gave Eddie my most murderous glare.

"Come on rose and guardian belikov too" he said like everything was fine

"Eddie I don't think rose and guardian belikov can sing" lissa said finally cutting the tension

"How come, I mean the rules clearly say we pick who were wanted to" Eddie defended

"Yeah but we rose and ad-"she started

"Because Eddie I already sang" I cut in while still scowling at Eddie

"Come on rose it's just singing right" Dimitri smirked

O that just fucks shit. I thought just what I need right know. Luckily Adrian saved the day. Well tried to anyway.

"Eddie, rose already sang and she can't sing twice" Adrian said through Gritted teeth

"What is everyone problem with rose and belikov?" Eddie asked an little mad

Nobody said anything. I don't want my business out there or anyone questioning anything to I just went up to the karaoke machine.

"Fine I'll sing the fucking song" I said while snatching the mic from Eddie

"Rose you don't have to-" Adrian started

"It's okay Adrian" I said while walking over to him and stroking his cheek not caring that everyone was staring at us. He pulled me to him

"Are you sure?" he said while looking around at everyone

"Yes, don't worry I got this" I said

"Ok if you say so" he said while giving me a kiss on the cheek

I walked over to Eddie and Dimitri.

"Let's get this over with, what song do you want us to sing" I asked Eddie exasperated

He took me and Dimitri to the mic and said we have to wait till the music starts. It better not being anything like Mariah Carey or anything. Because if it is Eddie is going to be in a lot of pain when this is over.

And guess what came on. Mariah Fucking Carey We Belong Fucking To Gather. O Jesus just kill me now. I thought. Like right know let me fall out the plane or a striogi come a kills me right know.

Dimitri on the other hand was just looking amused like he knew about this or something.

[Me]

I wasn't going to get into the sing so imagine me singing this song while glaring and smacking Dimitri whenever he tried to touch me

**I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you so  
I should have held on tight  
I never should've let you go  
I did no nothing  
I was stupid  
I was foolish **

They want me to sing the song o I'll sing the fucking song. I thought as I punched Dimitri on the arm and just smiled when his eyes narrowed  
**I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself **

**[Dimitri]**

He tried to pull me to him but I stomped on his toe really hard. Which earned me and few snickers and an death glare from bitch Tasha

**Coz I didn't know you  
Coz I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt  
The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't  
Hear your voice **

**[Both]**

Now since I pissed off Dimitri we were both singing while glaring at each other and through our teeth which is really hard. I can hear Christian's laughter and lissa smacking him on the head. I bet if this was someone else I would be laughing to**  
Or even touch or even kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh What I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here (coz baby)  
(We belong together...)  
[Rose]**

I just noticed that Christian had his camera out and was recording all of us. From Tasha lighting fire in her hand and trying to throw it, to the guardians blocking Adrian glaring. My parents looking back and forth between us and Adrian and Tasha putting two and two together **  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together  
[Dimitri]**

He tried to touch my face and I hit him.**  
I can't sleep at night  
When you're all on my mind  
Bobby Womack's on the radio  
Singing to me  
'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute  
This is too deep, too deep  
I gotta change the station  
So I turn the dial  
Trying to catch a break  
And then I hear Babyface**

I looked over at Eddie who was thinking. O no he better not be thinking of another way because this way isn't turning out good. Lord help us!**  
[Rose]**

**I only think of you  
And it's breaking my heart  
I'm trying to keep it together  
But I'm falling apart  
I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things  
Crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
Ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life baby  
[Dimitri]  
When you left  
I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby please  
We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
[Both]**

Were still glaring at each other although Dimitri looked like he was planning on something

**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody else  
We belong together**

He had the nerve to kiss me on the cheek as some kind of kind gesture or something so I kneed him when the sun don't shine As he fell to the floor.

O yeah we _really _do belong together.

* * *

**Don't you just love Eddie. LOL**

**Trying to play match maker**

**Did you like it tell me what you think**

**Like it**

**Love it**

**Hate it?**

**Did you think rose was a little to harsh to Dimitri?**

**I was going to do Dimitri's pov sorry but I promise he will be next chapter and there will be a lot of talks between people. Such as rose Adrian and her parents to Dimitri and rose's dad. Hmm**

**Any ideas?**

**O sorry it's kinda short but it was still good right!**

**I didn't/don't wanna disappoint!**

**So please please REVIEW!**

**Bye! Eclipse woo-hoo!**

**~Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks guys for the great reviews 14 reviews! That's great keep up the great works! I love you guys! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Awesome Vampire Academy all goes to Richelle Mead!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Rose POV

After I had kicked Dimitri in that place a lot of drama happened. Tasha rushed over and began to help Dimitri up while saying a string of profanities to me. My parents both rushed over and began to yell and Dimitri about trying to kiss his student. Well manly my mother who was about to have his head. Christian just busted out laughing and was rolling on the floor while still recording. Lissa was looking confused as to what just happened. Eddie was busy staring off to space, with mia trying to get his attention. And Adrian, Adrian was pissed as hell and walked over to me.

"Rose are you ok" he asked me while trying to control himself

"Yes, I told you I had this" I said as I looked over at Dimitri who was limping over to Alberta and a bunch of other guardians

"Come on let get away from all this" he said as he looked around and took my hand in his and entwined it with his

Dimitri POV

Mr. Castile had just announced my name and rose's for us to sing together. By the look of rose's face to say she was angry was an understatement. She was beyond pissed. I don't know what her problem is. Did I do anything to get her upset with me? The last thing I remember is rose singing on the stage with Adrian Ivashkov. I was a little angry and upset as to why she would pick him to sing _those_ songs to him. When we were sort of involved. So I decided to go for a walk around the building to clear my head.

_I had just pushed open the doors and was turning the corner when I felt or rather heard footsteps. I turned around fast with my stake in my hand. When I realized it was my old friend Tasha._

"_Tasha you scared me" I said as I walked over to her and gave her an smile  
"sorry dimka, I just wanted to talk" she said while trailing her finger down my arm_

"_Well what did you want to talk about" I asked while moving out of her reach like the gentlemen I am_

"_I've been thinking and I was wondering why you didn't want to be my guardian?" she said while stepping closer_

_I wanted to say my heart is with someone else that just happened to be Rose Hathaway and you are being extremely persistent and annoying. But I couldn't say that now could I? So I said the next best thing_

"_Because Tasha I just don't think its right for me" I said while turning around and trying to get away from her. Key word try_

"_O dimka don't be like that I know you do" she said while walking to me and staring into my eyes_

_I couldn't seem to look away. And all I could do was think about Tasha, Tasha and more Tasha! No Dimitri what about rose? I asked myself. Hmmm rose... rose... my student? Who's rose again?_

"_Now Dimitri you want to take up my offer don't you?" she said her voice suddenly becoming calm and soothing _

"_Yes" I said with a smile on my face_

"_That's my dimka, now I'm going to give you this bracelet and you will not take it off" she handed me the bracelet_

"_Ok" I said still in a trance_

_She put the bracelet on my hand that was engraved with my name on it in Russian and a snake beside it that was wrapped around a stake_

"_Also you're going to forget about Rose and you will be my boyfriend" she said_

"_Sure Tasha" I said while taking her hand in mine and walking down the hall_

_I don't know what the hell just happened but all I can do is think about Tasha and forget about rose and I don't know why._

I don't know what's going on but rose is obviously disgusted and angry at me. We sang the song we belong together by Mariah Carey and things did not go according to plan. Every time I would try to touch her she would hit or smack me. And then when the song was over I tried to kiss her on the cheek and she kneed me as I fell to the floor.

After getting yelled at by her parents I noticed that she went with Adrian somewhere. I wanted to see where but Alberta and guardian Hathaway had another thing for me.

What did I do and why the hell can't I remember! I think Tasha has something do with it. Ugh now I have an headache

Lissa POV

What. The. Hell. Just. Happened? First Adrian and rose walk in hand and hand together. Awe I love that their together I'm so happy for them. And then Eddie goes and announces that guardian belikov and rose are going to sing together. Rose becomes pissed along with Tasha and Adrian. While Dimitri just looks smug? After the song rose kicks Dimitri in that place and he rolls around on the floor. Tasha starts swearing at rose. Rose and Adrian go off somewhere. Rose's parents start to yell at Dimitri. OMG what is happening? I need to have a talk with rose. And Christian is just sitting here recording everything.

"Christian get up" I say as I stand up. I guess karaoke is over

He got up and chuckled one more time before we walked off to toward the front of the plane.

"Christian why were you laughing" I asked clearly confused. Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?

"Nothing" he said still smiling

"What is it" I asked getting frustrated

"I can't tell you" he said seriously

"What do you mean you can't tell me" I said frustrated

"I just can't ok? Ask rose" he said while getting up

"And where are you going"

"Bathroom" he said as he left

Ugh. How _long_ till we land. I have a feeling something is going to happen

Eddie POV

Man, my plan didn't work. How could it not I guess I'll have to come up with another one…

"EDDIE" I heard my name being yelled

I looked around to see who yelled my name when I noticed mia was sitting their red faced. Oops I guess I zoned out again

"Yes" I said

"What is up with you today? You keep zoning out. And what the hell was that stunt you pulled with Belikov and rose" she said irrated

"They were just singing together" I said confused

"Did you not see rose and Adrian holding hands earlier? She dating him finally. And here you are having Dimitri and rose singing we belong together! Which bring me to my next question

"There mentor and student not lovers!" if only she new

She said as she walked off

O Rose and Adrian I didn't even notice. Hmm maybe I better lay off… I think we need to talk later

Rose POV

Adrian ended up taking me to some room on the plane that was so relaxing. With a flat screen TV, couches and love seat and candles what just relaxes you already.

"You like it? It's like a private room that I go to on the plane and it just takes you away from the world" he said as he sat down on one of the pillows pulling me with him

"Yes I love it" I said as I sat down and snuggled closer to him

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"How long until we land" I asked Adrian

"About 15 more hours" he said as he stroked my face with me laying my head in his lap facing him

"Ugh I don't think I can last that long" I said while playing with his hand

"I know what you mean. Who invited them on this trip anyway? It was originally suppose to be us lissa and Christian right?"

"Yeah but apparently lissa didn't know what happened with Dimitri so she invited everyone" I said

"Ahhh lissa always so naïve" he said

"Hmmm I know"

"Rose?" he asked me

"Yes Adrian?"

"Where do we stand?" he said while staring into my eyes

Where do we stand? I'm not sure where we are. Were more than friends? We kissed and I'm starting to fall for him. So I guess that means were boyfriend and girlfriend. Hmm I like the sound if that

"Well I would hope you my boyfriend" I said teasingly

"Really?" he asked he looked like a little boy on Christmas who got the toy he wanted

"Of course, I said I would give you a chance. And lately I've been happy around you and I don't know it's just this thing when I'm with you that makes me want to smile" I told him honestly

"Awe rose; you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. I won't let you down" he said sincerely before giving me the most passionate kiss ever

He pulled away to rest his forehead on mine

"I know it maybe too early for you to say right now, but rose I love you" he said while cupping my face in his hand

He's right it still is a little too early I mean Dimitri maybe acting like an ass but well I'm not completely over him yet. But, I'm also starting to fall for Adrian and well it's completely different when I'm with him. When we touch I get like this hot feeling like I'm on fire when he touches me. I may not be completely in love with him but I could learn to

"I'm sorry I'm not ready yet" I said sadly

"Hey, it's okay I'm not rushing you like I said I'll wait. Even if I have to wait 20 years. You just being here in my embrace and saying I make you happy is enough." He said so lovely and sincerely

"Awe Adrian" I said as I gave him and kiss

The kiss turned into something more as he fell back with me on top of him with my fingers braided into his hair. And him holding me tightly

I broke off to lay my head in his chest while he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer

"Hey rose now that you got me I'm not going anywhere" he said half joking half serious

I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek and look into his eyes and said

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

**Awe don't you just love how sweet Adrian is?**

**Poor Dimka he doesn't know that bitch Tasha compelled him into likening him**

**And Confused Lissa too..**

**Did you like it?**

**Woo-hoo! I got 4 POV's in there. Like that?**

**There's going to be a lot of stuff going on next chapter...**

**Does Christian know about rose and Dimitri or what his aunt did?**

**I don't know... well yes I do. XD**

**You want to know? All you have to do is...**

**REVIEW! Let me know what you thought**

**Any ideas? On what you want to happen next?**

**Review! Come on do it for the hot confused Russian!**

**Or the sweet good looking mori Adrian!**

**Review's influence this story!**

**Let's try for 15 please!**

**~Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	14. Chapter 14: Adrian And Aura's

**Thanks guys for the reviews! Hope I don't disappoint with this chapter! Also to clear up a few questions. The reason Dimitri called rose Roza was because even though he's under compulsion he still remembers a little about rose. Confusing I know. But the next couple of chapters Dimitri will have a few flash backs of him and rose. And the bracelet comes off. Hmm what will happen with Rose and Dimitri? I don't know yet. That's not going to happen until a few more chapters. Ideas are welcome! Ok well for now here's chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Vampire Academy so stop asking!**

**Chapter 13**

Rose POV

Finally! After _25_ long hours were_ finally_ on _land._ Wow I never thought I would say this but thank god I am from Dimitri and all that drama. Well not away, away but I'm not cramped in that plane. I finally looked around the lake and it was beautiful! It's just how I remembered the sun was setting so the view was breath taking. The house was a 6 story house with over 11 rooms.2 game rooms on the 1st and 3rd floor. A movie room on the 4th. And a full recording studio with any instrument you could imagine on the 6th floor. They're patios and balconies on each room. And a built in pool in the backyard. There was even a large trampoline in the back yard from when me and lissa came here every summer. **(A/N I'm sorry for not describing it the best but just imagine what it would look like. Sorry).** I was so absorbed in looking around that I didn't notice someone come behind me.

"It's just like I remember" lissa said while looking around

"Yeah it is, the trampoline is still here too" I told her

"Yeah lots of memories" she said sadly

I didn't really know what to say. In her head she was thinking about her and André jumping on the trampoline together and pretty soon everyone would be jumping on it. Then me falling off and blaming gravity.

"Are you okay" I asked her

"Yeah I'm good just thinking, don't worry I'm not going to be sad the whole trip" she said giving me an smile

"Yeah because then I couldn't beat you in a jumping contest on the trampoline" I told her while running to the back yard

"Hey no fair! Wait for me!" she yelled while running

After me and lissa had our jump fest for about 2 hours we went inside. Everyone was sitting in the living room eating pizza with the entire luggage still by the door.

"Hey why didn't you guys get settled into your rooms yet?" I asked while grabbing a slice of pizza and sitting beside Adrian

"Yeah you guys could have picked any room you wanted" lissa said while going to go sit beside Christian on the love seat.

"O we didn't want to impose princess" my mother said

"Please, guardian Hathaway call me lissa and like I said before I don't really care, there are enough rooms to pick your own"

"Yeah it doesn't matter" I said

Everyone picked their rooms and was settling down for the night. Mine and Adrian's room were on the top floor along with Lissa's and Christian. With 3 guardians on the same floor. My parents were NOT happy when they found out that me and Adrian were sharing a room together. But after promising we weren't going to do anything and a serious talk they allowed us to share a room together. My dad also warned Adrian that if he tried anything he would be sorry. And I must say Adrian got the warning. My mom also threatened Adrian and said that she would not hesitate to hurt him if he feed from me or something. I think I should tell her about mine and Dimitri's past well I don't know relationship. Any way I think my mom and dad singing together really worked because they ended up sharing a room together below us. With Alberta, dad's 2 guardian's, and Yuri on the same floor. Mia and Eddie got their own rooms on the 4th floor, Along with Dimitri and Tasha who were sharing and 5 other guardians on their floor.

"Little dhampir you look deep in thought" Adrian said while coming over to come sit on the patio with me

" a little just thinking about everything and how I get to spend 3 weeks here" I told him while grabbing his hand to hold still looking out at the sun rising

"Is that a good thing or bad thing" he said smoothing circles on my hand

"Both"

"Hmm well I promise I will do anything I can so it won't be so bad"

"It's okay it's not that bad" I told him

"Ok just remember I'll always be here" he said sincerely

"Thanks, I know" I told him while snuggling closer

We stayed and watched until it fully raised and I notice that Adrian looked a little uncomfortable being in the sun.

"Come on it's getting late and I'm tired" I said while standing up

"Okay"

We both got showered (not together) and into our pajamas. Well me in boy shorts and a white fitted t-shirt and Adrian in nothing but boxers.

"Adrian that's all your going to wear" I asked

"Little dhampir your lucky I usually sleep in nothing" he told me smirking

"If you say so" I said while climbing into bed Adrian following behind me

He laid down with me comfortably laying my head on his chest and his arms wrapped securely around me

"I could get use to this" I said while breathing in his scent

"Hmm me too" he said while burying his head in my hair

After a moment of silence Adrian asked a question

"Rose what are you going to do about belikov" he said

What am I going to do? Dimitri is acting... I don't know not his self he's being so different. And Tasha bitch ass Tasha I know she has something to do with this. And lissa, my best friend lissa doesn't have a clue as to what's going on. Eddie obviously saw me and Dimitri someday because he keeps trying to hook me and Dimitri together. Ugh why is everything always so complicated!

"Honestly Adrian I don't really know right now" I said burying my face further into his chest

He pulled my chin up to look at him with his index finger and thumb.

"Hey it's okay I'm just asking, I'm not pressuring you, it's just that I looked at belikov aura today" he said while rubbing his thumb over my cheek

"Adrian what color's did Dimitri's aura have?"

He signed "it was blue, lots of blue, red but just some, yellow and purple"

I didn't know what any of these meant except red which was love so I just looked at him and tried to raise an eyebrow but failed miserably

"Blue means confusedness, red mean love, yellow means happiness and purple means angriness"

Hmm so Dimitri is confused. About what? I do not know. He's in love or love's somebody. He's Happy and angry.

"Adrian is that his aura all the time?"

"No rose, it's just when he's around you" he said seriously

Wow so Dimitri feels all of that around me. Why I'd he angry? At me?

"What's mine when I'm around Dimitri?"

"Lots of purple with a tiny speck of red and some pink. Pink means longing" he said with sadness and pain in his eyes but his voice angry

So I'm still very angry at Dimitri. I still love him even if it's just a little and I'm longing for him. Wow I knew I was mad at him I even thought I hated him a little. But what I didn't know it's that I am longing for him. Well yeah I am I just want the old Dimitri back. I didn't like the look Adrian had so I asked a question that hopefully would cheer him up.

"Adrian's what does my aura look like when I'm with or around you?"

It worked a breath taking smile crossed his face. "Lots of yellow, sparks of red and dark green. Green is friendship, dark green his very close friendship and closeness.

Hmm I knew what I said the other night was true. Adrian makes me so happy and we've grown closer. I even love him more than I thought.

"That's the smile I love to see" I said stroking his cheek

"Hmmm and that what I love to see" he said referring to the love and happiness

"But about you and Dimiti if you want to get-"I cut him off

I need to get this out of the way. I just want to say this so he doesn't doubt me

"Adrian even though you may see love and longing in my aura I'm with you and... I-I l-ll... I love you. Yes I miss the old Dimitri but that's because we use to have a great time and I just want my mentor back. And yes I still love him but it's going to take a while to get over him. He was my first love. I'm not sure what's going on with him right now but Tasha Tasha has something to do with it. And I want to get that all straightened out. I'm sorry that I can't give me entirely to you but I'm working on it. It's just going to take time. But I just want you to know that I love you and you're a part of me now I can't and won't hurt you. I'm sorry I'm just a little broken but I promise I'll work on it." After I finished my little speech I didn't notice that I had tears falling freely down my face

Adrian held me face in his hand as he told me "Rose, you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you too more than life itself. That's okay about you and Dimitri I know how you feel. Like I said before I'm not rushing or pushing you. What I was about to say earlier was that well work on it together, not that I was going to leave you. That's ok if your broken I fix you up along the way no problem. And the Dimitri thing I know something is up with him and we'll find out together. Rosemarie Hathaway I love you just that way you are and I would never leave or hurt you" he said holding my face with both hands and his forehead leaning on mine

We just held each other in a comfortable silence. With Adrian occasionally wiping my tears

"Adrian I love you" I said as I gave him a kiss. The kiss was slow and loving. I leaned my head back to deepen the kiss. Adrian's bottom lip glided across my bottom lip asking entrance. I granted entrance as our tongues met and explore each other mouths. After out little make out session we were both breathing heavily with our foreheads pressed together

"Rose I love you with all my heart and I promise no matters what happens. I'll always be here no matter what happens with Dimitri, I know you still love him and I understand that I'll never leave" he said staring into my eyes

"Thank you Adrian" I said sincerely

"Don't thank me I doing it because I want to"

I just nodded my head. We laid back down with Adrian's chest to my back and him holding me closely with his arms wrapped securely around my waist.

"Goodnight rose" he said his breath trickling my neck

"Night Adrian" I said leaning closer to him

* * *

The next morning I woke up to someone planting kisses over my face.

"Hmm... good morning to you to" I said sighing while he planted butterfly kisses down my neck and back up

"Yes good morning indeed" he said kissing me on the lips

"Adrian, I have morning breath" I said sitting up

"You still smell good to me" he said nuzzling his face into my neck

"How about I go wash my face and teeth and well continue this later "I said getting off the bed and making my way to our bathroom

"Or we continue this now and we do that later" he said standing into the doorway

"Nope, I promise I won't take that long" I said giving him a kiss on the nose and shutting the door

"You are such a tease" he said after I shut the door

After I finished washing my face and everything. I heard lissa in my head._ Rose come to my room we need to talk! This is an emergency! NOW!_

Gesh, I wonder what she wants to talk about that's so important? I told Adrian I would be right back as I walked across the hall to her room. I'm guessing she knew I was coming because she opened the door and said

"I heard and I know _everything"_

* * *

**Oooo cliffy..**

**There it is another chapter**

**Let me know what you think please and if you think I'm moving along to fast. **

**Rose finally says she loves Adrian are you just happy?**

**And we know what Dimitri feelings are to Rose**

**And ohhhh lissa know now! **

**Want to know what's going to happen next you have to REVIEW! **

**Review and let me know what you think please!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	15. Chapter 15 : Lissa and Swim Wear

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner I've just been really busy with everything, **

**And going places. I just got back from this all night camp for 1 week and it was fun!.. Even though I had no cell phone reception or music to listen to it was okay.**

**Alright well I'm back now soo updates should be expected every weekend rather it's Saturday or Sunday.**

**I hope I haven't lost any readers I also hope to hear from some new people!.. **

**So for me not updating in a while I shall give you a long chapter for my laziness**

**Now Chapter 14: Lissa and Dimitri!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with Vampire Academy or the Songs in This Story**

_

* * *

__Previously on SPRING BREAK!.._

The next morning I woke up to someone planting kisses over my face.

"Hmm... good morning to you to" I said sighing while he planted butterfly kisses down my neck and back up

"Yes good morning indeed" he said kissing me on the lips

"Adrian, I have morning breath" I said sitting up

"You still smell good to me" he said nuzzling his face into my neck

"How about I go wash my face and teeth and well continue this later "I said getting off the bed and making my way to our bathroom

"Or we continue this now and we do that later" he said standing into the doorway

"Nope, I promise I won't take that long" I said giving him a kiss on the nose and shutting the door

"You are such a tease" he said after I shut the door

After I finished washing my face and everything. I heard lissa in my head._ Rose come to my room we need to talk! This is an emergency! NOW!_

Gesh, I wonder what she wants to talk about that's so important? I told Adrian I would be right back as I walked across the hall to her room. I'm guessing she knew I was coming because she opened the door and said

"I heard and I know _everything"_

* * *

Rose POV

Shit. Lissa apparently knows and is mad at me. Well that's an understatement she pissed that I've kept this from her for so long and she's also shocked and hurt. Now how the hell am I suppose to get myself out of this one. I could A) run from her and lock myself in my room and not talk to her B) just avoid her or lie or C) Just Tell her the truth and hope she understands. Hmmm I'm going to go with the latter which is C. so now to start the awkward conversation

" Soo… what did you do last night" I say trying to calm the tension because I know what she did last night but well that's kind of gross so I'll shut up

" O don't even try to change the subject. Me and you are going to have a talk missy" she says which lets me know she isn't to mad

We walk in her room and find Christian sitting in front of the TV in the living room playing some game on the Wii in his boxers.

"O for the love of god put some clothes on Pryor" I say while taking a seat on one of the other couches

"O shut up don't pretend you do like what you see" he said turning around to smirk at me

"All I see is a flabby stomach, nothing to be proud off"

"Whatever you know what even I have is way better than what you have ever seen"

"O you do not even what to know what I've seen; unless that's the way you roll"

"You-"he started but didn't get to finish because lissa cut him off

"Can you guys grow up and stop acting like pre-teenagers?" she said while turning off the game "and Christian can you please leave us alone I need to talk to rose"

"Why?" he said while walking up to lissa

"Christian I'm not in the mood" she said in her ultra calm voice she uses when she's upset or mad. And in this case it's both

" Alright, alright" he said putting his hands up in surrender " I'll be in Eddie's room if you need me"

The moment he left and closed the door lissa turned to me  
" I'm waiting"

So for the next hour and a half me and lissa talked about everything and I mean everything. From the night we performed and all the stolen kisses Dimitri and me have had. And Tasha coming and being a bitch to Adrian knowing everything and our talks and how I'm starting to fall for him but I still have feelings for Dimitri. So now lissa is all caught up.

" Wow" she said after I finished telling her everything

" I know right"

But now I'm a little puzzled about how she found out in the first place. I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy she found out and I was going to tell he eventually but well I want to know.

" Lissa how did you know anyway" I ask her

" o well that's what I don't know one minute I was walking to Christian and the next I was sitting on the bed with Adrian's arm wrapped around my waist" she said

" Wow, so do you think the bond is like working two ways now?" I ask

" Yeah I think because you've been experiencing strong emotions or feelings it sort of triggered it I guess"

" Well it's only one way to find out" I say

" Alright you think something to me and I will respond"

"_Um lissa?"_

" _Yes?.. Cool it works!"_

" _Yeah way cool now we can have conversations in our head"_

" _Yep and I can show you how to block"_

" _Or I can just get you back for all those attic nights with Christian" I tease_

" _Whatever" she says and we pull out of each other's head_

We continue walking about this and that when lissa brings up the subject about Dimitri

" So what are you going to do about Dimitri?" she says

" Honestly I don't know, but you know he just started acting like that when Tasha came back around she has something to do with it"

" Hmm she probably does, after all she has been following Dimitri around like a lost puppy"

" Tell me about it, I talked to Adrian about it and he says he'll do whatever he can to help"

" Awe that's sweet, I love you and Adrian together you guys make such a cute couple" lissa gushes

" Yeah, yeah, yeah," I say cause lissa can be such a school girl sometimes

"I'm serious, does he make you happy?" she asks seriously

" yeah he does liss, and I don't know when I'm around him I can't help but smile and be happy not to mention he really does care about me and doesn't want to just get in my pants" I say honestly

" Awe that is so sweet. And I'm happy for you rose you deserve to be happy" she says sincerely

Before I can say something Adrian and Christian walks in with Eddie and Mia in tow

" Are you guys done because breakfast is ready and Eddie here is about to eat both of you breakfasts" Christian says

" Well actually flamey we were just finishing up so yeah" I say as I walk up to Adrian but he backs away

" What's wrong" I say confused

" You ditched me for 2 hours and didn't say anything and leave me with these two knuckle heads" he says but I can hear his smirk so I know he's just playing around

" Sorry I was just talking to lissa over here about how you guys like male bonding" I smirk at him

" Nah, I like bonding with you much better" he says while wrapping his arms around my waist

" Okay that's enough I do not need to know about how you guys "bond" with each other" Christian says clearly annoyed

" O yes because you do that enough with lissa already" I say and watch as Christian face heats up with red and pulls lissa to him

" So what were you guys talking about" mia asks

" Well actually we were talking about the bond because it seems it works both ways now" I say while entwining my hands with Adrian's

"Wow" she says " umm congregations" she says confused while everyone chuckles

" So the bond works both ways" Adrian asks

" Yep it appears lissa here heard our whole conversation last night" I say

" Omg lissa I'm so sorry" Christian says with mia and Eddie start laughing

" Ha-ha very funny, but it was nothing inappropriate with our conversation" I said while giving Adrian an quick peck in the lips

Everyone looks at us. Except lissa who already knew

" So you and Adrian" Eddie asks

" Yep" I say popping the y

He looks away like he thinking about something and them turns back to me with a smile

" Then I'm happy for you, does he make you happy" he asks seriously like lissa

" Yeah he really does" I say

" Good then I'll back off. But Adrian be warned if you hurt her you will be sorry" Eddie threatens while Christian looks up from lissa and nodes his head to

" You have nothing to worry about I will never hurt rose with our hurting myself first" Adrian says while giving me a kiss on the cheek and pulling me closer

" Good" both Eddie and Christian say at the same time

" Awe you guys make a cute couple" mia says and I couldn't help notice her glance at Eddie when she said that. Hmmm we need to have a girl talk soon

Before I can respond there's a loud knock on the door from my mom

" Come eat if you want to" she yells and I can hear her going back down the steps

" Well I don't know about you guys but I'm starved and I surely want to eat" I say while walking out the door and down the steps

" When don't you want to eat" Christian says coming down the steps

* * *

After everyone gets finished eating since it's nice outside we all decide to go outside and go to the beach. And has agreed to be ready in 2 hours

I'm upstairs deciding which bath n suit to wear when I feel to arms wrap around my waist

" Which one do you think?" I ask Adrian

" Hmm I don't know you will look good in any of them but I'm going to say blue because I have swimming trunks that match it" he says

" Matching isn't really my style.. But okay I'll wear the blue one"

" Hmm.. I just want you to know I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you" he says while kissing down my neck

I turn around to wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer

" Who says you have to" I whisper in his ear as I kiss him on the lips

He kisses me back as I twist my fingers in his hair. I feel his hand on the lower of my back holding me to him. His tongue licks my bottom lip asking for entrance. But I want to tease him so I denie access and continue kissing everywhere except his lips. I hear a growl building in his throat as I kiss down his neck and smirk in satisfaction. I kiss him on the lips and feel him suck on my bottom lip begging for entrance I grant access and moan in satisfaction as I taste him and we explore each other mouths more. His hand sneaks under my shirt he trails a finger down my stomach. I know if we want to go to the beach I have to stop this and continue later

" Adrian" I breathe as he kisses down my ear and onto my neck

"Hmm" he says while running his nose down the back of my neck

" As much as I enjoy this I want to go swimming and I don't want anyone barging in on us" I say

He pouts but gives me another kiss and go to change his clothes

" Later okay" I say as I walk over to the bathroom

" I'm going to hold you to that" he says

I wink at him as I go into the bathroom to go take my shower I didn't take yet. After I come out were both dressed and we look good. Adrian swim trunks are the same shade as my royal blue bikini and you can see his perfect 8 pack. Adrian's chest is well sculpted for a mori. My bikini shows or my perfect curves and the abs I worked hard to get. My hair is down and is curly from being wet in the shower. I slip my flip flips on and grab my bag as we go downstairs

" You look hot in the bikini" Adrian says he comes and holds my hand

" You don't look to bad yourself" I say while looking him over again

We all are gathered in the living room and are waiting for Dimitri and Tasha. Christian has on a pair of white swim trunks that goes with lissa yellow bikini. My mom and Alberta are wearing all black 1 pieces with black shorts. Wow I thought that would be gross but they actually look good. I guess lissa told them not to wear their guardian uniform. The rest of the guardian dressed similar wearing black 1 piece or black swimming trunks. My dad had a pair of red and black trunks. Eddie and mia were matching as well mia had on a purple bikini with some shorts and Eddie had on black and purple swimming trunks.

Finally Dimitri and Tasha came down. Dimitri look hot with his black swimming trunks and perfect 12 pack. God I have to stop thinking that. I looked at Tasha and tried to compose my face. Lord us all. What the hell does she think she is doing.

I couldn't hold it and busted out laughing along with Eddie and mia who were already on the floor laughing.

**

* * *

****Soo what did you think?**

**Want to know what Tasha was wearing that mad rose burst out laughing?**

**Well you have to review! Like it hate it tell me! I love reading them good or bad!**

**Okay I'm going to try something:**

**1-3 reviews no new chapter**

**4-10 reviews new short chapter**

**10-20 reviews new long chapter**

**20 or more reviews one long chapter and one short chapter**

**It depends on you! **

**~Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	16. Chapter 16: What The Hell Tasha?

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews you guys are like seriously the best.**

**Since I got 16 awesome reviews I shall update a new long chapter! Originally I was going to update sometime in the mid week or Saturday,**

**But I was updating my new story Baby Rose! Where Rose turns into a baby and the gang have to take care of her. I decided to just update this as well! **

**Enjoy Chapter 15!: What the hell Tasha?**

Disclaimer: No one owns The Vampire Academy Gang except Richelle Mead so no more asking!

* * *

Rose POV

As Tasha came down the stairs with Dimitri I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I mean anyone with a since of humor would laugh about how screwed up she looks. This explains why Eddie and Mia are rolling on the floor laughing. I finally got a good look at Tasha. She had the nerve to wear a red bikini that she clearly couldn't pull off. She had no curves what so ever except for a flabby stomach where you can see her stretch marks. Ewe gross. Now if she just had that on with shorts like everyone else it would have been manageable. But no her bikini had to be too tight and skimpy that it showed most of her ass and you could see her disgusting boobs. Wow she really wants Dimitri to notice her. And then she had on a pair of red flip flops that looks like she got them from the kids section. Her feet look like a size 10 and those clearly say a 8. Ugh I just wish she would stop but no she has on red lipstick and when she smiles you can see it on her teeth and her hair was down. At least her hair was fine but it was just plain which really didn't help her appearance. Yes overall she looked like a poor excuse for a hooker or something. p-a-t-h-e-t-i-c.

My mom shot me a look along with Christian that clearly said I shouldn't be so rude. But even you could see that she wore a look of disgust along with the rest of the guardians. Which made me laugh even more Eddie and mia were still laughing and pretty soon Adrian joined in and I even heard lissa chuckle. She wore a disappointed look and ever since I told her about Tasha she doesn't like her.

And Dimitri poor Dimitri just looked uncomfortable and disgusted. I'm guessing they didn't dress together. Finally after about 10 minutes everyone stop laughing. And I got myself together. While I stood up Adrian wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

" she looks so sad and pathetic is not even funny" he whispered in my ear which costs me to giggle and laugh again

" okay we better get going" I heard my mom say but nobody moved everyone just stared at Tasha

I guess she like the attention because she just smiled and said:

" you guys like?" she said and she even had the nerve to strike a pose. Ew I think I just threw up in my mouth

Nobody said anything. My dad came back down the steps and looked at her. I didn't even know he had left. As we all made our way to the door my dad finally said something.

" are you wearing that?" he asked like somebody just ran over his new car

" umm yes we are going swimming" she said like an idiot

" that's just gross" he said and walked off

Me along with a few guardians and Eddie and mia started laughing again. While Christian just looked embarrassed and took lissa with him to the door. Dimitri just took Tasha by the arm said something in her ear and they walked out the door. Me and Adrian looked at each other and just shook our head. And walked out hand and hand.

After we all arrived at the beach the guardians surveyed the area and told us we were good. As I say my stuff down on my towel and in the tent that we brought I ran into the water.

" who's getting in the water!" I yelled as I made my way over the water

" o you know I am" I heard Adrian say and him throw me over his shoulder

" Adrian put me down" I said trying to be series but failed and started laughing

" o I'll put you down" I heard him say and smirk

" nooo!" I yelled but it was too late he threw me right in the water

" I'll get you for this I said" as I pulled him into the water with me

Me and Adrian played and fooled in the water for about 15 minutes when we were joined by Christian, lissa, Eddie, mia and sadly Tasha and Dimitri.

We played a few games and I dunked Christian and Eddie under. My dad came over and gave us some inner tubes and float noodles and things and said her found them in the shed. Wow I can't believe those are still here me and lissa haven't use those in about 10 years. About 6 hours later it was getting dark and you could just about see the moon so we had to leave. We made our way back to the house but I wasn't ready to get out of the water. So I told everyone that if they needed me I would be in the pool in the backyard.

I grabbed another towel from the house and got in the pool. The pool here is kind of huge so I did about 10 laps before I was joined. I was looking up and the moon and noticed how pretty it was and how the moon light was reflecting in the water.

" it's beautiful isn't it?" Adrian said as he came up behind me

" hmm it's okay I just like how the moonlight reflects on the water."

He didn't say anything but pull me close to him and give me a kiss. One of his hand trailed down my arm and down my leg and back up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned back to deepen the kiss. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted. Our tongues met and battle for dominance. Adrian won and I felt his tongue exploring every inch of my mouth as I did the same to him. He started kissing down my neck and stomach and back up again. And I couldn't help the moan that left my mouth. Apparently Adrian liked it because I felt him smirk and nibble on my ear and neck careful to keep his fangs from me. As he came back up I started nibbling on his bottom lip and knot my fingers in his hair. We continued to kiss when I felt his hands on the back of my bikini top. I didn't want to take this any further at least not yet. Not until I handled the thing with Dimitri.

" Adrian not now?" I say as I lean back to look him in the eye

" I know I just wanted to see, don't worry I'm not rushing you" he said as he went back to kissing me and his hands roaming over my body

I nodded and we went back to our make out session. About an hour it started getting darker and I felt the feeling that we were being watched. I thought Adrian that I was an little tired and that I was read to get out.

" alright come on lets go watch a movie or something" he says as he got out and handed me a towel

" thanks " I say as I grab his hand and we go inside

We go back upstairs and I take a shower and put my pajamas on and turn on the TV and just flick through channels while Adrian's in the shower. I look around and notice I left my cell phone outside by the pool.

" Adrian I left my phone by the pool I'm going to go get it" I yell at him through the door

" okay don't take too long my love" I hear him smile and couldn't help but roll my eyes

As I walk down stairs I feel like something isn't right. But I shake the feeling off. On my way to the back yard I notice a few guardian standing by some of the doors and looking around with their stakes ready. I look over at my mom who's talking to Dimitri.

" what's going on?" I ask as she looks up at me

" as guardian Conner was surveying the area he notice two dead boys out in the words both with strioigi bites." She says as she looks at me

" o were they humans, dhampir's or mori?" I ask because come to think of it I don't remember seeing the chief that lives here when we came

" 1 dhampir female and 1 mori male." She says

Shit. We had a chief who was a male. And most likely that was him. And a house cleaner that was a female. I don't want lissa to know but I think again and remember the bond works both ways now and she probably is listening to everyone I'm saying. Just great and here I thought this was a good thing. Well it is just not ugh never mind.

_Lissa?' I ask through my head_

_Nothing.. I look through the bond and find that she's preoccupied by Christian. Ew I'm not saying anything else. Well at least that's taking care of for now._

" why are you do here anyway? There are guardian's on each of the floors and you should be in your room" I hear my mom say like I'm 10 years old

" chill mom I already killed 2 strioigi and I just forgot my phone" I say as I make my way to the door and step out before she can reply

I close the screen door because I don't want flies or anything to fly in. I look around and find it by the edge of the pool. I go over and pick it up and notice I have 3 unread texts. The first 2 are from lissa saying "where am I?" and then her saying never mind because she saw I was in the pool. But the last one was from an unknown number. I open it and freeze as I read it.

**Turn Around. **

As I stupidly turned around I got that nauseous feeling and was met with a pair of bright red eyes.

" come quietly and nobody gets hurt" I heard one of them say as his hand covers my mouth

**

* * *

****Ohhhhh the story just got suddenly more interesting!**

**Anybody think they can guess who's behind this?**

**If you can't its okay just let me know what you think and I shall update soon!**

**It worked last time:**

**1-3 reviews no new chapter**

**4-10 reviews new short chapter**

**10-20 reviews new long chapter**

**20 or more reviews one long chapter and one short chapter**

**Review and the next update maybe sooner than you think!**

**~ Shaymeon Ivashkov~**


	17. Chapter 17: Hostage

**OMG HI GUYS! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY? **

**I've been preoccupied with my other newer story Baby Rose!**

**Just updated that story. And since I'm not doing anything tonight. And I'm not even close to tired..**

**I'm not going to give you an excuse about how I haven't forgotten and that I'll update soon..**

**I'LL DO IT NOW!**

**So read on!**

**Chapter 17: Hostage **

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything.. You all know this!**

Previously on SPRING BREAK!:

Rose POV:

_We go back upstairs and I take a shower and put my pajamas on and turn on the TV and just flick through channels while Adrian's in the shower. I look around and notice I left my cell phone outside by the pool._

_" Adrian I left my phone by the pool I'm going to go get it" I yell at him through the door_

_" okay don't take too long my love" I hear him smile and couldn't help but roll my eyes_

_As I walk down stairs I feel like something isn't right. But I shake the feeling off. On my way to the back yard I notice a few guardian standing by some of the doors and looking around with their stakes ready. I look over at my mom who's talking to Dimitri._

_" what's going on?" I ask as she looks up at me_

_" as guardian Conner was surveying the area he notice two dead boys out in the words both with striogi bites." She says as she looks at me_

_" o were they humans, dhampir or mori?" I ask because come to think of it I don't remember seeing the chief that lives here when we came_

_" 1 dhampir female and 1 mori male." She says_

_Shit. We had a chief who was a male. And most likely that was him. And a house cleaner that was a female. I don't want Lissa to know but I think again and remember the bond works both ways now and she probably is listening to everyone I'm saying. Just great and here I thought this was a good thing. Well it is just not ugh never mind._

_Lissa?' I ask through my head_

_Nothing.. I look through the bond and find that she's preoccupied by Christian. Ew I'm not saying anything else. Well at least that's taking care of for now._

_" why are you do here anyway? There are guardian's on each of the floors and you should be in your room" I hear my mom say like I'm 10 years old_

_" chill mom I already killed 2 striogi and I just forgot my phone" I say as I make my way to the door and step out before she can reply_

_I close the screen door because I don't want flies or anything to fly in. I look around and find it by the edge of the pool. I go over and pick it up and notice I have 3 unread texts. The first 2 are from Lissa saying "where am I?" and then her saying never mind because she saw I was in the pool. But the last one was from an unknown number. I open it and freeze as I read it._

_**Turn Around. **_

_As I stupidly turned around I got that nauseous feeling and was met with a pair of bright red eyes._

_" come quietly and nobody gets hurt" I heard one of them say as his hand covers my mouth_

The first thing I did was feel around for my stake under my pants leg. When I remembered it was on the bed in Adrian's room. Damn. Ugh not what the hell am I going to do? I look at my captivators holding my arms as I size them up. The one with dirt blond hair looks to be about 16. easy. The second one looks a little harder. He had light brown hair and looked to be around in his late twenties and was clearly a dhampir before he was turned. I elbow the one on my right which is the 16 year old in the ribs as I use my free hand to punch him in the face. But he saw it coming and grabbed it as he painfully twisted it behind my back as his grip on me tightened.

" now Rosie, I told you come quietly but you want to start trouble" He whispered in my ear. I feel something hard whack me on the back of the head as I struggle to keep consciousness as they hit me again twice as hard. I can't fight it anymore as I fade into the darkness.

When I woke back up I noticed that I was tied to a chair. With metal chains on my wrists behind my back and my ankles. I also notice that I'm alone and there are no windows in the room. Damn their goes my hope. I hear a door open as I see three people come on.

" hello rose, I see your finally awake" the one with light brown hair said

" shut the hell up, what the hell do you want?" I spat pissed off

" Awe, rose it doesn't have to be like that" he smirks at me as he walks to stand in front of me

" look I'm not here to play games what the _hell_ do you want" I spat

" now, now, no need to be feisty Love" he smiled creepily at me. Creep.

" fuck off" I say as my Bad smart ass nature kicks in

" now were going to have to teach you some manners aren't we Rosie?" he says as he bends down to my eye level

I just glare at him. As that stupid smirk intensified as he leaned down so his hot breath was whispering in my ear.

" well you see we want something and you just so happen to have it. Where's the princess and your lover boy? Tell us and nobody will get hurt" he smiled

" like hell I'm going to tell you" I hissed

"tsk. . Well were going to have to do something about that aren't we" he said as he slapped me. Shit that hurt. But being me he will not have that satisfaction knowing that hurt.

" change your mind yet?" he challenged

" nothing you say or do is going to get me to tell you where they are" I say as I glare at him and his two minions

" actually we're just joking with you. You see we have an inside source. I was just bored and wanted to play with you a little" he said and shrugged his shoulders. _Fucking Bastard_

" fuck you" I say pissed off again

" naw, I don't want to. Maybe latter though" he smirked in my direction

" hey, there are other options I could always awaken you.." he trailed off running a finger down my back as he walked around me. Getting checked out by a striogi. Creepy and scary on a whole other level.

" I would rather Die" I said moving out of his touch

" I don't know, you would make a good edition... or I could just use you for my own pleasures" he said as he smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.

" never in my fucking life" I sneered

He shrugged " you say that now" he waled closer to the door " but you'll soon change you mind when you see what the boss has in store" he said and with that he slammed the door as I saw a crack form in the wall.

The boss. Inside source. What the hell? Who the hell is is? Ugh. Why is it always me! Does the world hate me? Yes that's it. Every time something good happens to me. Something horrible backfires. And just when I thought things were getting good . I decided to check through the bond with Lissa who was sitting in the living room with everyone else. Standing around. Trying to figure out where I could be.

" Are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Adrian asked as he frowned

" no, but we saw her phone beside the pool" My mom said no doubt having read the text

Adrian read the text and swore " what the fuck?" he asked " what are we suppose to do now?" he asked

" well, were going to try to find her, but in the mean time you guys will be guarded 24/7 were not taking any chances" my mom said

" why, we need to find rose" Adrian demanded

" the bond!" Lissa suddenly jumped up. Right! I forgot it's two way.

" try it" Adrian said anxiously

"_Rose?" Lissa said_

" _yes!, o my god Lissa" I said relived. Sorta, not much though._

" _Rose Don't worry were going to get you-" Lissa said but I suddenly heard the door slam open_

" Well, well, well, they weren't lying when they said they got what I wanted" Somebody said. I looked toward the door and couldn't believe my eyes. You have got to be fucking kidding me!

**

* * *

**

Ohh! Cliffy...

**Sooo... is anybody even still reading this story? I hope so!**

**I'm sorry about the terrible long wait. I honestly can't even remember the last time I updated!**

**But I'll have more chapters out. My current story Baby Rose!, is coming to an end...**

**I'm also going to be finishing all my other stories!... "Reading my life" and re-writing me two other stories.**

**O and new story alert! For Twilight and Vampire Diaries Fans.. Those stories are coming soon!.**

**So in the mean while can you guys review this story and let me know people are actually reading this?**

**Until next time!**

**Bye!**


End file.
